


The Path

by BurningSlowly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Attack, Bad endings, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Choose Your Own Adventure, Human AU, M/M, Violence, good endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSlowly/pseuds/BurningSlowly
Summary: When Percival comes upon a small town he doesn't expect things to turn out like this...A choose your own adventure story with different good and bad endings!
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Interactive Fiction/Actual ‘Choose Your Own Adventure’





	1. Beginning

Percival sighed shifting the stack of lumber that was strapped against his back. Being a woodworker was a tiring profession but a profitable one, especially if one traveled between towns as he did. 

Grunting he ran a hand over the small knot jutting out from the particular wood that had wedged just behind his hip.

“Little further” he reminded himself.

Just ahead of the path he could see the shine of lanterns being lit. Not wanting the sun to fully set on him he hurried along.

As always he received a few looks from the townsfolk. Paying them no mind he searched for an inn. Luck had smiled on him as this town did appear to have one. Many times when he couldn't afford a roof over his head or there wasn't an inn he'd have to provide his own lodgings. Times like that he was glad of his occupation. Wood was sturdy, reliable.

 _“But very heavy,”_ he thought, shifting his shoulders once again as he approached a blond woman standing behind a table.

“Excuse me.”

Her eyes barely fluttered to him before she held out a key and began talking “Room top left there's a washtub available. You could use a rest. Dinner will be served in a bit.” She smiled. “Just follow the thumping footsteps.”

Her eyes shot to a brunette woman standing in the corner of the stairs. The brunette seemed irritated with him or this blond woman he couldn’t quite tell.

“Yes,” The blond turned to face him once more. “The cost of course for the meal will be extra.”

“That is fine,” he said, pulling his small coin purse. He could use a wash and a decent meal wouldn't hurt to ease the ache from his long travel either.

Placing payment on the desk she didn't even give that a second glance. It worried him how distracted she appeared. It would be so easy for people to take advantage of her lack of concentration…

“Don't worry about me hun,” she dangled the key in front of his face. “You want to relax don't you?”

“Thank you,” he said, taking the key.

The room he found himself in was indeed worth the cost. It had a relatively big bed, space to lay his things and as the blond had said a tub to wash up laying against the furthest window along with a mirror.

There had been one village that had cost him nearly half his earnings just for a few nights of rest. Percival had made a huge X right over that specific town on his map soon after leaving. He didn’t want to even recall the name of that place. In his opinion it was a town full of conmen.

“Hopefully that’s not the case here as well.”

Carefully he removed the pile of wood from himself. Tilting his neck released the tension with a pop. Rotating his shoulders he approached the washtub. 

Looking in the tarnished mirror he had to admit he had seen better days. But also worse. His face was caked in sweat and dirt. In his beard there were a few leaves and wood chippings. The back of his hands were scratched up from the last trek of the journey. It was the price one paid to travel. 

Watching the basin of water brown he scrubbed as much as possible. In all honesty, he didn’t care to look like a complete wild man. 

Running a hand over his beard he thought to shave but the tension in his shoulders urged him to the bed instead.

“Beats the last one” he mused laying onto the not quite soft bed.

Stomping just outside drew him to his feet once more.

“She wasn't kidding” he chuckled to himself.

Descending the stairs he caught the eye of the blond woman standing at the dining table. “You may have a seat where you like,” she said, moving to pick up a pot.

Nodding he took up a seat next to a nervous twitching boy. No, boy wasn’t quite the right word Percival decided getting a closer look. This was a young man perhaps as old as seventeen, even so the young man’s demeanor did resemble more like a child of seven. Even his dark hair seemed to be cut in an odd fashion. Perhaps it was self-done. 

Catching the brunette woman’s eyes as she made her way over, he withheld asking the young man anything.

“He’s shy” the blond whispered as she ladled a helping of stew onto his dish.

“Tell me where are you from Mr....” the brunette asked sitting directly across from him.

“Graves,” he said, picking a fresh roll of bread from the center basket. “My name is Percival Graves. I come from here and there. I travel from town to town.”

The twitchy young man appeared horrified by his words. Those large dark eyes made him curious if this twitchy young man had ever stepped beyond home.

 _“Perhaps not,”_ he thought.

Eyes shifting to the stairs he waited for someone else to join them but no one descended the stairs. In most of the other inns he had paid patronage to there had been a very boisterous man at the head of the establishment. This inn appeared to be run by these two women. 

_“And this young man...”_ He glanced at him again. The young man didn’t look like either of these women. Although it seemed that there was some sort of relationship among them all. 

“Doing what exactly?” The brunette asked, holding her knife in a way that made him somewhat nervous.

“Just about anything with wood. Sometimes I'm asked to repair cabins sometimes they just need firewood, other times I carve things.”

The brunette seemed to think over something before she spoke. “As a traveler, you must know that not every town is alike.”

Not knowing exactly what she meant by that he nodded. 

“There are a few rules here Mr. Graves. It's a rather small community so do not disrespect a single soul or you'll be out your way without any business.”

“I don't mean to cause problems Ms....”

“Goldstein. Tina Goldstein.” She tilted her head to the blond who nodded. Something about that let her relax ever so slightly.

“You may set up business here but it must be fair.” Her eyes narrowed.

“I understand.”

“Most importantly never stray from the path in the woods.” 

The twitchy young man jumped besides him.

“What-”

“Nothing to be concerned about” the blond insisted in a calm cooing voice that seemed to soothe the young man. The brunette, on the other hand, had to look that said ‘don’t say another word’.

“What's in the woods?” he asked as he helped clear the table at the end of their meal. 

“No one knows.” She whispered, running the dish under the water. “Those who have strayed off the path have gone missing.”

“Missing?”

“Keep your voice down,” she hissed.

“I'm sorry,” he said, looking over to the young man who hadn’t spoken a word all night wiping down the table.

“I don’t mean to worry your... son?” Neither woman looked the proper age to have a child as old as the twitchy young man.

Ms. Goldstien shook her head. “Took him in a few years back. This town has seen a few travelers in its time.” 

Percival couldn't imagine the shaken young man to brave the world. _“Unless he had experienced something. Something horrible that kept him here.”_

“Do not ask him about it.” Ms. Goldstien warned.

“What-”

The small towel in her hand was forcefully thrown down. 

“Not that it is any of your business Mr. Graves but Credence once saw something in those woods roaming just off the path. He won’t go near the roads. He had every right to be afraid. There had been at least one person we know for sure had drifted off the marked path and had not returned. Now don't you dare say another word about it to him.” Her eyes narrowed into a heated glare. “Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Her face scrunched in disgust. “I hate being called that. Tina is just fine.” She huffed before moving to whisper something to Credence in the other room. 

Listening to their feet move up the stairs, Percival finished placing the dishes away. 

It was late. He too needed to head off to bed. In the morning there would be time to find out more about this town he had landed himself in.

The sun was just about to rise, covering the once blue light in warmer shades of yellow. He'd been up watching what he could out of the small window looking out onto the town. There had already been movement of lanterns being lit and people pulling out wagons in preparation for the items they would sell once everyone else woke. Such a simple way of living, a way that many other towns he had visited went about as well. And yet there was something different here than anywhere else he had stepped foot into. For now Percival wasn’t sure exactly what that was.

Laying out his map he added on this strange new town before lifting his stack of wood onto his back. 

There was work to be done. The sooner he established business the better. 

“You aren’t going out already are you?” the blond asked as he came down the stairs. 

It was quite eerie how she was able to pick up on the things in his head. Though it wasn’t such an unusual concept of one possessing some unnatural power. Many -mostly haggard looking old women- claimed to be able to predict his future or sold odd jars filled with odder ingredients to anyone who would barter for cure-alls that reeked.

_“Perhaps this woman was one of the sort.”_

Her lips pursed as her blue eyes fell to him. “Breakfast?”

“I must work” he insisted knowing full well that the little coin he possessed wouldn’t cover him forever. 

“How about this,” she said with a small smile. “A barter for the meals during your stay.” 

“Your sister would be alright with such a thing?” Tina Goldstein surely seemed the sterner of the two. It hardly seemed a fair trade to provide firewood in exchange for delicious meals. Everyone knew that coin was steadily becoming more sought after.

“It is fair. And my name is Queenie” she said holding out a plate with a small bun and an egg. Despite the food from last night his stomach growled knowing that even something that simple would taste delicious.

Taking the plate he bit into the bread so fluffy inside contrasting perfectly with its crunchy exterior.

“Jacob makes the bread. The best baker around for miles.” She smiled pushing the plate towards him. 

Practically greedy he consumed the food.

“There are a few repairs that we could do with around here. Would you find that fair Mr. Graves?”

“I believe so” he returned the smile.

“Good.” Queenie took the now empty plate from him. “You can start up tomorrow. For now, I’ll let you get your business set up.” 

“Thank you.”

Laying down his pile of wood a little further from the inn’s doors he made quick work of tying a few logs into a table. His presence caught the eyes of a few others who also readied for the day's work. 

_“Tomorrow,”_ he thought as he stripped the bark of a particular small log. 

Tomorrow he would begin a repair job. It felt good to have a job to occupy his mind and fill his stomach but he wasn’t so sure if Tina would refuse the trade or if the job would be far larger than he was anticipating. Either way, Percival knew he needed to gain coin for the next town over. 

The morning had shifted to early evening and yet he had not a single customer. Patience was something he had learned over the years. Many locals didn’t take to a stranger setting up business right away. Though knowing that didn’t make the time spent meticulously carving go any faster.

Carefully blowing off wood chippings into a small brown sack he saw the shy young man from the inn- _“Credence”_ his mind helpfully recalled.

Outside of the inn Credence looked as out of place as Percival felt. He did seem taller though than when he had spotted him hunched over the dining table. Truly he couldn't see the young man as the adventuring sort. 

Paying him no mind he continued on his carving only glancing up each time he saw the darkened blur in his peripheral vision shift ever so closer.

By the time he was done Credence was standing right in front of him with a look of awe. 

“Would you like to hold it?” he offered motioning to the carved figure. 

With a wary look, Credence took his carving, turning it over with as much care as glass. 

“Beautiful.”

It was the first time he heard the young man's voice- it sounded hoarse and yet filled with so much youth that Percival wondered if he was much younger than he looked.

Credence turned the figure of the woman marveling at the flow of her dress as she remained in mid-jump.

“Credence” 

Hearing his name made the young man jump. Percival almost cursed himself for breaking the moment of amazement. 

Bowing his head Credence returned the figure to his table. “Sorry” he whispered. Quickly he ran away before Percival could say another word.

“Queenie has informed me that you are willing to do a few repairs here,” Tina said as they sat among the dining table that night. 

“Yes,” he said, ripping a portion of his chicken. “In exchange for meals.” 

Without a beat of silence she added: “I'll be watching over the repairs.”

“Understood.” Percival had a feeling that tina had experienced her share of customers- most likely men- thinking less of her. Percival prided himself on not being stupid enough to think such things. There was a sort of fire within Tina that he was sure would set him ablaze if he crossed her.

Tomorrow came and Percival set to survey the repairs he was to make. 

Large holes in the wall had been haphazardly tarped over in one of the rooms. The rest of the room looked thoroughly ransacked. 

“You hadn’t thought to fix this earlier?” He asked, noting some dampness that had spilled onto the floor besides the holes.

Tina huffed. “We hadn’t found suitable labor.” 

“You find me suitable?”

Crossing her arms she leaned against the furthest wall. Percival didn’t know if she was purposefully trying to remain as far away from him as possible. “Credence said that you are very talented.”

“Whittling is not a difficult trade once you get the basics down,” he said standing from his bent position.

It was hard to read this woman. She seemed organized, stern, but beyond that he couldn’t quite tell what she thought about her situation.

The damage here seemed odd. It really would’ve been something he expected her to have fixed immediately.

“Queenie thinks that you will do a proper job.”

“That I will. But I must gather more supplies.”

“Supplies?”

“More wood.” He rose to his feet. “I can go chop down what I need in a few hours.”

Tina seemed to pale at his words. 

“You don’t truly believe in something living out there, do you?

“I do Mr. Graves as well you should.”

Percival rubbed the back of his neck. “I can not get this fixed without more supplies.”

“You can buy your supplies in town” Tina insisted.

**[Buy supplies in town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/55808785#workskin) **

**[Get own supplies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/55902013) **


	2. Percival decided to buy supplies in town

Percival looked over the damage of the room. It had been sitting like this for quite some time.

“Perhaps it is for the best if the repairs aren’t delayed” he said.

Visibly Tina relaxed. Her arms coming to rest beside her sides and her eyes no longer narrowing into a glare. “There’s a store where you can buy more supplies.”

“I may not have enough coin.”

Tina smirked. “She won't take coin even if you toss a sack full at her.”

“Her?”

“Seraphina. She’s the daughter of our town's blacksmith who decided to take up building houses in her spare time.”

“And you didn’t ask for her assistance?”

“She's a very busy woman. And...” Tina lowered her voice “Queenie doesn’t really care for her.”

Percival thought it best that he didn’t ask why Queenie didn’t care for this Seraphina person.

“If she won't take coin then,”

“Pay her in bread from Jacob.”

“And **he** will take coin?” Bread would be cheaper than the amount of wood he needed.

“On occasion but if you are as talented as Credence says your whittling may prove enough.”

Carrying a small log and his tools made Percival feel like an errand boy again. Off to make custom work for a complete stranger in hopes of coin for his master. It was an odd feeling to have after so many years.

“Welcome,'' a wider looking man, he guessed was Jacob, said as he entered the bakery. “What can I do for you stranger?”

“I would like to buy something that would appease Seraphina”

“Ah,” the baker said with a smile. “Need to get supplies for a project?” He eyed the log in his arm.

“I'm repairing the inn” he corrected.

“It’s a good thing that they’ll finally get that room fixed.” Jacob dust some flour off his apron. “I do hope that Ms. Goldstien told you I won’t be accepting any coin.” Jacob motioned to his coin purse. 

“She had informed me.” He lifted the small log in his hand. “I could barter a whittling of your liking.”

Jacob thought for a moment before speaking: “You could make whatever you’d like.”

“Are you sure?”

That wasn’t the usual reaction he got. Typically there would be at least some idea of what a customer wanted whittled then again this wasn’t like his typical work. The whole system this town operated on was off. Hardly he could consider these exchanges fair. They really needed to get on board with the use of coin.

“I trust you.” Jacob went to work shaping some dough.

Only the noise of their individual work filled the silence. Jacob worked with amazing speed forming the dough and placing them into the small oven. It took no time at all for a sweet smell to fill the small store. 

“Do you know what caused the damage to the inn?” he asked breaking the calming silence.

For the first time since meeting the man, Jacobs’s smile wavered. “Not the whole story.” Jacob moved to pull out the freshly baked bread. 

For a moment he was unsure if that would be the end of it. People didn’t take to noisy travelers. There was just something that felt like it was being covered up.

“There once was a traveler staying there,” Jacob said softly with his back turned towards him. “Kind fellow. Many liked him.”

“What happened?”

“No one really knows.” Jacob began to place the fresh sweet rolls into a bag. “These should be enough to barter with Seraphina,” he said holding out the bag. 

_“I guess he won’t say any more about it”_ he thought to offer his finished work.

“Outstanding” Jacob gawked at the wooded duplicate of his own face. “You are quite talented” Jacob touched the carving then his own face as if to confirm the exactness through touch. 

Picking up his things he readied to leave only to have Jacob stop him.

“Take these for yourself” Jacob handed him two wrapped rolls. 

“You won’t last long if you give away goods.”

“You don’t have to be concerned Mr...”

“Graves.” 

“It was nice to meet you Mr. Graves.” 

Nodding he left the bakery with more questions of what was going on around here. 

Along the way to the blacksmith he wondered why there was a cover-up about this missing traveler. Perhaps that’s what the people of this town did, kill travelers and cover it up. Maybe they did it in the nearby woods. Just maybe that was the reason for the rule to not venture off beyond the path. If that was the case he did not want to stick around any longer than necessary.

“Enter” a woman’s voice called as he knocked on the door.

Sparks flew as the woman banged the heated metal. Her hair was pulled high on her head so it wouldn't catch on the sparks as she continued to work. 

“It's not every day I get new customer.” She smirked, carefully cooling down the blade she was working on. “What can I do for you?” 

“I require supplies to fix the inn. Run by the Goldsteins.”

She clicked her tongue in irritation as she finished her work. 

“You truly don't care for them.” Percival hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“It wasn’t like that from the beginning” her voice sounded almost sorrowful. She eyed her work. “Enough about that. What do you require?” her tone shifted to business-like.

“Nails and wood. There has been extensive damage to the room.”

Seraphina’s mouth quirked as if she were about to explain something unpleasant instead she asked “And what have you to barter?”

“These” he held up the bag of fresh rolls.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she observed the food. “Tina must’ve told you about Jacob.”

“She did” he admitted unsure if that was an automatic deal-breaker.

“She didn’t mention what caused the damage?” Seraphina stared him dead in the eyes. 

More and more it felt as if something disturbing was taking place in this town.

“She did not.”

Something that sounded like “of course not” was mumbled before Seraphina laid the bag of rolls on a clean section of her workshop. 

With the supplies he needed loaded in his arms Pervial returned to the inn. 

He took great care to get straight to work. Working helped quiet the worried thoughts he had about this town. It wouldn’t be a great thing to continue thinking about it when one of the owners of this inn had the uncanny ability to know his thoughts. 

There was just a couple problems with this. One was the fact that everyone he had encountered was odd. The second was the closer observation of the damage he was taking at this moment. 

Several deep scratches were carved into several of the floorboards. Following them he saw even more on the walls leading to the large hole he was to repair. Only two possibilities for these came to his mind; an intense fight or a very angry creature.

“I see you came back in one piece” Queenie’s voice almost made him jump.

Only barely did he contain the strike of fear. “What happened here?”

She shook her blond curls.“You don't want to know about it.”

“I would” he traced the indents on the wall. 

If this town was truly filled with murders it didn’t matter what he did now. Already he had asked too much. 

Queenie stood in the doorway in silence. He didn’t know what she was doing but he really doubted she would be more forthcoming.

“I’ll leave you to do your work. Lunch will be ready soon.” 

“Thank you.” 

Listening to her vanishing footsteps he let out a deep breath. “I’m being ridiculous.”

Running a hand over his neck he tried to refocus on his work. The fact that he didn’t know if he could trust these people nagged at him.

**[Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/55954657) **

[ **Distrust** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/54818947)


	3. Percival decided to get his own wood

Paying for wood was unthinkable to him. Percival couldn’t see why Tina was so insistent that there was something dangerous out there in the woods. 

He wasn’t going to let anything keep him from the woods, not small town superstition or the glare that Tina was giving him as he double-checked his tools.

“Remain on the path” she warned once again, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

He had a distinct feeling that the longer he remained here the tighter her arms and face would get.

Walking away from the inn he spotted Credence staring out of the window.

There wasn’t a reason to worry. He’d been through several different forests trudged through swamps and climbed mountains. There was nothing to fear about the woods, especially in the daylight. 

Nothing suspicious called out to him as he stepped onto the path. By the beaten road he could tell that it hadn’t been traveled as frequently as others he’d gone down. This path was nothing more than a thin line of dirt that cut straight through the trees leading away from the town.

Further into the woods he noticed a shine amongst the greenery. Curious he went closer. The shine came from a wire that had been tied between the trees along the path. Inspecting further he noticed that two wires one low to the ground above his ankle and one resting just below his hip spanned across both sides of the path.

 _“They are very concerned about whatever is out here,”_ he thought. 

Turning his head back he couldn’t see the town anymore. Which meant there was no one around to watch him carefully step through the gap between the wires off the path.

If Tina were here he was sure that he would catch an ear full. 

There was nothing else to do. He couldn’t very well cut the trees that had these wires around. The only way to get supplies was either to return back to the way he had come into this town or simply walk off this dirt path.

Brandishing his knife he carved a small x into the trees that he passed along the way. Sure to keep moving in the same direction Percival was confident that he wouldn’t turn up missing. The others who had ventured off the path probably hadn’t thought to leave a trail to return back to or maybe they had purposefully runoff. It wouldn’t be the first or last time someone has done so. 

A few steps further Percival noticed that the woods felt different; it even looked different. No longer could he see the path where he’d come from or the town. It was just trees beyond trees. Still, he did not worry or turn back. Percival wasn’t the sort to turn back on an adventure or cower. 

The color of the trees turned from orange to lush green as if he had been walking for months. Curious he pressed on until he came to a small but noticeable clearing up ahead. Sitting in the center was a cabin.

“Someone lives here?” 

The closer he got to the cabin the more it dawned on him just off his surroundings were. The woods couldn’t house a cabin in such a clear area and not have been noticed before. 

Cupping his hands he tried to look into the dirt window. The inside looked dark and unaccompanied, but the items strewn around the property did make him think that there was someone living here. 

Perhaps it was someone the townsfolk had thrown out. Personally he knew what that was like.

The sound of twigs snapping made him pause his step. 

“The woods make noise” he reminded himself. 

Taking another step away from the cabin he heard something moving around him. Something that he couldn’t see no matter how fast he turned towards the sound.

“Hello?” 

Another snapping of a twig came to his right.

“Pardon the intrusion.”

A snap to his left.

And then the noises settled; all of the woods stood quiet. Something was definitely living here. 

Suddenly a snarl rumbled by his ear the next thing he knew he was being knocked to the ground. A deep growl was heard before a sharp pain punctured his leg. Scrambling for his knife he slashed at the wolf that had bitten him. Nearly he missed.

A scream ripped through him as the wolf sunk his teeth in further. 

Another wolf appeared drawn by the scent of his blood.

 _“This is not how I go,”_ he thought, driving his blade into the second wolf’s paw. 

With a yelp the second retreated. But this seemed to anger the other that already had its teeth firmly in his leg. And now he was without his knife.

Violently the wolf shook his head tearing more of his skin and muscle. 

Pain made his head grow light. Tears stung his eyes blurring the horrific sight. After all his attempts to hit the wolf with his bare hands failed he closed his eyes.

A low roar unlike anything he had never heard before shook his already racing heart. 

This was it. 

Percival was certain that he had made the biggest mistake of his life not heeding Tina’s warnings. For a brief second he wondered what would’ve happened if he had done as she said. 

A high pitch yelp made him shut his eyes tighter. All too sudden the pressure in his leg was released. Opening his eyes he saw the wolf pinned down into the grass by a…

Blinking he tried to get the blurry shape into view.

He wasn’t sure what the thing was that was growling at the wolf beneath its paw. This creature was unrecognizable. It had a snout like the wolf but was the size of a bear. Its paws held claws as sharp as a falcon’s talons. The pattern of its fur shifted from stripes to speckled dots around its face.

Percival couldn’t help stare at the eyes of the creature - a light blue with specks of green within. There was something about those eyes. Something undefinable that he had never sensed in any other creature he’d come across. 

[ **Escape back to the path** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56043145)

[ **Hide in the cabin** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56043460#workskin)


	4. Trust

A small squeak pulled his attention away from his work a few moments later.

“Credence?” 

Credence jumped with a little yelp.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“I..” Credence hid behind the door.

“Do come in, I was just doing some work.” He motioned to his tools laid about the floor.

“I.”

“I could use the company.” Turning back to his work he listened for Credence's approach. 

“Would you mind handing me a nail?” he asked, reaching back.

Shakily hands place the nail into his hand.

For a long moment Credence remained in silence.

“You can speak freely if you wish.”

“I...” 

Stopping his hammering he waited for the young man to continue.

“I...would like to learn from you,” Credence said so softly he had to bend closer to hear him.

“Learn what exactly?”

“Anything... Your caving is beautiful.”

“So you’ve said before,” he said with a small smile. “If you want to learn how to do that all you have to do is ask.”

Credence shook his head.“I shouldn’t ask.”

“Why not?” 

Were the Goldsteins keeping him uneducated? There would be no way for the young man to make a living if he didn’t pick up some skill. 

“The last person I asked to learn from... Disappeared.” Credence picked at his fingernails, his voice growing quieter. “He used to stay in this room.” The first sign of tears pricked Credence’s eyes.

“What happened to him? Run out by Ms. Tina?”

“No... I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Credence made a move to leave but he took hold of his hand.

This reaction wasn’t helping the things he had begun to think about this town and the Goldstiens in particular. 

“I would like to know what happened. The others are quite cryptic about the incident.”

“It was a traveler, a kind one...” 

Knowing that Credence wasn’t going to run away he let go of his hand.

“Ms. tina really liked him. Anyone could tell she loved him.”

“Ah, so he fled due to unacquainted love?” That story didn’t add up to the damage around them. No man could be so desperate to force a hole through a solid wood to escape an awkward goodbye.

Credence shook his head. “No, I think whatever lives beyond the path took him.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I was there the day he went off the path.” Credence held his arms, shaking slightly. “He set up these barriers for the animals- we all thought it was just wolves that harmed those who went off the path...I begged him not to go but he didn’t listen. I waited a long time...”

“And?” Now that he was getting some answers he didn’t want him to stop talking.

“He returned. The first one to ever do so but I kept finding him go off to the woods day after day... Like he was distracted by something... and then one night...there was a horrible crash coming from his room. I got to it first...” Credence shook more violently. “There was some beast. It ripped through the wall and ran into the night. No one else saw the beast.” 

He swallowed hard hearing the crack of Credence’s voice as he continued.

“Ms. Tina and Queenie searched the path for a body... for anything... but there was nothing. Ms. Tina was the most broken up about it all.”

“I see... That’s why the damage had remained all this time.”

“Ms. Tina snapped at Ms. Seraphina when she’d offered to fix it years ago.” 

It all made sense. Percival felt horrible for ever thinking that this group of grieving people would’ve committed such atrocity as murder. 

“I'm sorry that you had to deal with such a loss.” He meant it. No one no matter how young or old deserved to witness anything like that.

“What are you telling him?” Tina asked arms crossed as she stood in the doorway.

“About the reason behind this” he said honestly.

“You have no right!” Tina kicked the door.

“Forgive me. All the secrecy-”

“You can think what you will of us on your way out!” 

“Ms. Tina.”

Her eyes narrowed at Credence. “Leave Mr. Graves”

Looking from Credence to her he stood. “I will not.” 

“What?” She formed a fist.

“I had already promised to fix this damage and I had just taken Credence as my apprentice. I am under no pretenses to leave so soon.”

“This is my inn. I may throw you out if I see it fit!”

“You have every right,” he said calmly moving closer to her. “but I will return to work and teach Credence.”

She held steadfast. Looking into her eyes he could see her anger, her hurt, her grief.

“Out.”

“I will come back,” he said towards Credence before he left.

As promised, Percival returned day after day he returned to the in working on repairing the damage. When Tina couldn’t take his presence anymore he would take Credence outside and guide him in basic wood carving.

At first Credence could only manage whittle sticks into a sharpened point and could barely carry more than two logs at a time. All under the hearted gaze of Tina he repaired the wall- admittedly more slowly than he usually did just to ensure that he had a reason to come back one day more. 

Slowly Tina's glares eased and he was readmitted into his room of the inn.

Silence between them broke one cold night.

“If you are truly going to teach Credence then you won’t run off, correct?” Tina still looked warily at him.

“Yes” he said warming himself beside the fire. 

“Then,” She moved to sit right next to him. It was the first time in a long while since she had even tried to remain in the same room as him. “have you sworn off traveling?”

“For the time being. Perhaps once Credence grows older and would like to, I might set off again.”

That news seemed to upset her. He could see her fists clenching. 

“I’ll be sure to keep him on the path” he added with a weak smile. 

Gingerly her hand uncurled, placing it onto his own. “I’ll make sure that you do.” 

**_GOOD END 1 On the path_ ** ****

**_[Back to the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/54818947) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day I struggled with the coding of this so I had to take a breather. Now that it's all fixed my goal is to at least one option scenario a day.  
> With luck it'll all be done soon. :)  
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Distrust

More and more it nagged at him. Everything that once seemed ridiculous was quickly making more and more sense. Why else would the members of this town be so fixated on what was in the woods? Not to mention he didn’t know the reason behind Queenie not liking Seraphina. Seraphina had acted suspiciously as well hadn’t she?

The more he analyzed the quick interaction the more his mind whispered possible things that pointed them all to murder. 

How easy could it be for them to kill unsuspecting travelers. 

Why was Credence so skittish? The young man must’ve known something.

_ “Maybe he’s the one who did it. The others are covering for him” _ he thought driving the next nail harder than necessary.

“Mr. Graves,”

Freezing momentarily he tried to scold his face. “What can I do for you?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Clearing his throat he turned to look at Tina in the doorway. There was nothing about her that truly made her seem like a threat -  _ “maybe that’s just a lure” _ he thought.

“It is lunchtime. Will you be joining us?”

“I will be down in a minute.”

“Very well,” she said quickly descending the stairs.

Percival knew that he would have to attend. Warily he looked to the door. Leaving this room suddenly felt so dangerous. Tucking his knife into his pocket he descended the stairs.

Credence gave a small nod of acknowledgment as he sat down, careful to scoot his chair slightly away.

Queenie and Tina exchanged stories during the meal. Intensely he listened to them trying to pick up a keyword or something that would prove the need to brandish his knife. He could feel the weight in his pocket grow heavier as if it were willing him to take hold. If he held onto his knife would the slight tremors in his hand end?

“Are you alright Mr. Graves?” Tina asked.

“What makes you ask that?” His hand twitched.

“You haven’t touched your food” she pointed out.

_ “Food that you might’ve poisoned.” _ “I suppose my head is elsewhere” Keeping his eyes on them he stood from the table. “I think I will return to my work. Thank you for the food.”

Queenie’s face pinched ever so slightly as he began up the stairs. Pausing for a moment he could hear them whispering to one another. 

He had to get out of this place before they killed him.

Rushing to his room he threw together his things. Peering out the window he wondered if the afternoon light would be enough to cover his departure.

“W-what are you doing?” Credence’s voice came from behind.

“I’m leaving.”

“W-why?”

He couldn’t trust them.

“Let me leave,” Percival said, his hand sliding into his pocket.

“Credence,” Tina placed a hand onto his shoulder. “Queenie needs some help would you mind?”

“Yes, Ms. Tina” the young man mumbled.

“So,” Tina said once Credence was gone. “What is this all about?” Her hands remained behind her back. 

Uneasily he watched her walk further into the room.

“You are scared.” It was a statement, not a question. “Tell me what are you afraid of Mr. Graves?”

“I am not afraid.”

Her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer. “Then why are you concealing that knife in your pocket?”

Taking out his knife he pointed it in her direction. “What are you holding?” he shot back.

Holding her hands up she turned them to prove nothing was stashed in her sleeves. “Nothing.” Her arms rested at her side. “Now what is going on?”

There was no sense in reasoning. “I want to leave.”

“You have not finished your work.”

“What was the cause of that damage?”

Her lips formed a thin line. She wasn’t going to tell him. No one was going to tell him the truth. 

“You’re hiding something.”

“Most people do.” She stepped even closer.

Percival backed up his hand trembling slightly as they circled one another. 

“You have your mindset on what we are don’t you Mr. Graves?” There was a note of threat in her voice as she crossed her arms around her chest. “After we have been more than hospitable.” 

They circled one another so that his back was towards the doorway. “I’m leaving.”

“I think that is wise.”

Without warning, something struck him in the back of his head sending the world into black.

Thudding pain radiated from his head as he woke. Realization of what happened made him jolt up from the ground. It was then that he realized that he was no longer at the inn. Dirt was beneath his bound feet and hands. Above sat a darkened sky. His things were gone and so were his clothes except for his undergarment.

“Woke up have you” a voice came from his left. 

Seraphina stood a sword within her hand. 

“Sera-” his words faded when he saw that she wasn’t alone. Both Goldstiens were present as well. Tina too had a weapon a dagger. 

“I don’t like returning to this place” Seraphina said to the two sisters. 

“He was going to attack Tina” Queenie said wielding an iron pan that must’ve been the thing that hit his head.

Peering down at him he had the impression that Seraphina saw him lower than the dirt he was in. 

Around them the woods rustled. The only light came from their lanterns. He had no idea how far away from the town they were.

With a quick slash her blade cut through the ties on his feet. “Rise.”

Shivering, he stood.

The edge of her blade came to eye level. “Mr. Graves you are no longer welcomed here. We shall leave you.” Turning her back he stumbled forward “You can’t!”

The edge of Tina’s dagger cut into his palm. “You wanted to leave this is your opportunity.”

“We are not murders Mr. Graves” Queenie said, her pan still ready to strike him. “We, however, are willing and able to do what it takes to keep this town and its people safe.”

“Go now” Tina hissed.

“Stick to the path if you do not wish to be consumed by what lives here.” Seraphina added.

All three women took up their lanterns and began to head away. 

Shivering he tried to make out the path in the darkness.

**_BAD END 1: Cast out_ **

**_[Back to the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/54818947) _ **


	6. Escape to the path

Scrambling he crawled as fast as he could away. This...beast was going to be harder to fight off then the wolves. 

_“I shouldn’t have gone beyond the path”_ he thought, ripping through the dirt with his hands as he dragged himself.

There was little room to question why the beast didn’t come after him.

All he needed to do was get back to the path.

Get back to the town.

“You are very lucky Mr. Graves,'' he heard Tina’s voice as he blinked away the blur to his vision. 

With his eyes adjusted to his surroundings he noticed he had been brought back to the inn. 

A deep set scowl was on Tina’s face. Credence was tucked behind Queenie with eyes large as humanly possible. 

There was a dulled ache in his leg. 

This was going to be the end of him- not the injury but the tirade that was sure to follow.

Tina’s lips pursed a fraction open. 

“I know,” he said.

“You don't know anything!” Tina slapped his arm enough for it to sting.

Credence winced, shielding himself further behind Queenie.

“I told you and now this,” Tina motioned to his wounded leg. “What were you thinking?” Tears shown in her eyes. “Apparently nothing wise” she answered her own question.

Her words dulled into a mutter that he couldn’t exactly make out besides “idiot” and a curse word that she stifled when she remembered Credence was present.

He thought it strange. Credence surely was old enough to hear a silly curse word. Truthfully he deserved worse than this. He had doubted her and had paid the price.

“I... I saw it,” he groaned trying to lift himself up more firmly on the bed. “The thing that lives in the woods.”

Still shielding Credence Queenie came to his bedside. “Shh. It’s over Mr. Graves.”

Was it really?

Days past with him in bed unable to make a move without incurring one of the Goldstein's anger or falling from the pain. Each day he thought about the beast within the woods. And every night his dreams would be filled with the sound of that wolf tearing through his leg. The sensation always left him in a cold sweat and left his throat raw from screams. Screams that were silenced by the medicine the Goldstiens gave him.

What was that beast? Why didn’t it attack him?

It would be beyond foolish to think it had attacked the wolf to save him. Something looking like that couldn’t have purposefully saved his life.

 _“It would’ve killed me too”_ he reminded himself over and over. 

“Mr. Graves?” Credence’s soft question drew his attention.

“Does Ms. Tina know you are here?” he asked softly.

Credence shook his head.

With a motion of his hand Credence came to his bedside. It would be far too difficult to properly hear the young man from any other distance.

“I saw it too...” Those words laid heavy in the air between them. Percival didn’t know what to make of it until Credence continued. “I’ve seen the beast too.”

Jutting up he took Credence’s hand “You couldn’t have.”

There was no way this young man would’ve been let anywhere near the path. Credence couldn’t have seen that thing. All this time hadn’t the Goldstiens insisted that there were only wolves in the woods?

Or was that just a conversation his mind had created over this time staring at blank walls?

“Mr. Graves stop” Credence winced.

Immediately he let go. “Sorry.” His hand shook. Shook just like the way Credence’s had the first time he had tried to ask about the woods.

 _“When was that?”_ The days had blurred in and out he wasn’t so sure anymore. Did it even matter? Now Credence was saying that he had seen the beast too.

“When did you see it?”

“There was another traveler....very kind. The beast killed him.”

A shiver ran up his spine. He could all to visibly see the beasts sharp claws and teeth. It was a miracle that it hadn’t killed him that day.

“Don’t go back.”

Stunned, he looked at the young man’s pleading eyes. 

“The other traveler, he kept going back to the woods...Maybe he thought it was friendly... I don’t know....” Credence squeezed his hands together. “It came for him one night... that’s what destroyed the other room.”

“Tina-”

“Ms. Tina and Ms. Queenie never saw the beast. I only saw it leaving.”

“Credence!” Queenie called from below.

Nodding Credence darted out from his room.

The things he said replayed in his head on loop until that was all thought he had. 

“Doctor says you should be good to walk again” Queenie smiled as she and Credence helped him rise from the bed.

Leaning heavily on them they descended the stairs. Just that much space and he wanted to return to his room. Despite all the paranoia of the beast coming to snatch him in the night as it did the traveler before him, Percival was sure that it was safer inside than out.

“Now Mr. Graves you must get some fresh air. You’ve been in there far too long” Queenie said removing his arm from her shoulder.

Credence copied her movements, leaving only his hand outstretched to catch him as he took the first independent step.

Taking one step out of the inn Percival could feel his legs shake with the effort of movement. It had been weeks since his run-in with the wolf. Or maybe it was months. 

Beyond the inn, past the shops, there stood the path. It remained as unimposing as it had been the first day his eyes had seen it. Only now he knew the truth.

Laying in that bed he decided that he wouldn’t leave again. Never again would he travel. All the mysteries beyond the path would only result in more nightmares. There was more than enough as it was.

**_BAD END 2 Nightmares_ **

[ **_Back to the beginning_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/54818947)


	7. Hide in the cabin

Shaking himself out of this delusion he carefully inched away. Pain radiating from his leg begged his mouth to scream again but he refrained, biting hard against his lip. The last thing he needed was to anger this creature any further. 

The creature watched him, its paw still over the wolf -who was submissive to its actions. 

_“A little more”_ he tried to coax himself further away. 

The creature lifted it’s paw freeing the wolf. For a second he flinched, again wishing that he had his knife. But the wolf sunk back joining the other in the trees out of sight. 

Only the creature remained it’s eye contact never waving. 

He was growing light-headed the more he inched away. 

_“Maybe that’s it’s plan,”_ he thought. _“Maybe this thing will eat me as soon as I tire out.”_ A little more he dragged himself. If he could get into the cabin whoever owned it could help him. 

Unless they ate them too. 

No, he couldn’t believe that. He wasn’t going to lay back and be beaten by this thing. There had been far worse scrapes he'd gone through.

Glancing at his leg he thought _“maybe not”_. He could almost laugh at the recklessness that had got him in this situation.

This couldn’t be the end for him. If anything he was a stubborn man in times like this. Risking blood loss and the chance that the creature would attack he quickened his move to the cabin door.

Without wasting a second glance back he fumbled into the cabin promptly shutting the door behind him as the world faded away.

Percival found himself lying in a bed. Something was wrapped tightly around his leg beneath the blanket that had been draped over him. His surroundings were unfamiliar. Vaguely he remembered collapsing in the cabin off the path. 

Removing the blanket from himself he saw his leg bandaged in ripped up cloth. 

Looking around he could not see anyone. 

Not being one to remain in bed he carefully maneuvered himself to sit up. The cabin sounded far too quiet but he was sure that whoever owned it was still here. They had to be based on the still cold cup of water right next to his bed. 

“Hello?” He asked but there was no response.

Taking a sip of water he continued to take in his surroundings. 

The cabin looked somewhat unused. A layer of dust covered the ground making the streaks along it all that more noticeable. The bed he laid on wobbled as he leaned forward to see the trail from where he had been dragged. 

A rattle off the corner caught his attention.

“Hello?” he asked again but again he was met with silence. “I'm sorry to have caused you trouble.”

Another rattling came from the other room. He guessed it had to be a kitchen with all the banging around. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,'' Grunting he tried to stand. 

A sound that was nearly a growl sounded as his feet met the floor making him freeze. 

It sounded like the creature but there was no way that thing could’ve made it in if the owner of this cabin was around. 

_“Maybe they have a dog,”_ he thought, scanning the room for an animal but not finding any. 

Grunting he reached out to the back of the nearby chair. Gripping onto it too tightly he felt his leg give away. In a flash someone caught him. 

_“No,”_ he thought, feeling the distinct touch of fur beneath his palm. _“Not someone.”_

Freezing he looked up.

The creature he saw yesterday was holding him in his arms. There was something almost human-like the way it crooned against him as it helped him stand upright. 

The creature made a noise somewhere between a growl and a yawn. With the tip of its snout it nudged him closer to the bed. 

“Are you going to eat me?”

The creature tilted its head as if to question him.

Taking the lack of teeth in him as a good sign. But was that him being ridiculous? Just because he wasn’t eaten yet... “You won't will you?” he spoke softly.

The creature's head moved side to side. If done by a human it would mean no but Percival didn’t know if that was what the creature meant by the action if it meant anything at all. 

Glancing at the door he wondered when the owner of this cabin would come back. If they came back could they get rid of this thing? Or... The way that this thing was acting didn’t seem all that normal. 

“Do you belong to anyone?” 

The creature opened its mouth but closed it as if thinking something over. And then it opened again this time a groggy “no'' came out.

It took seconds for him to register that it was a word and not just a sound. 

“What?” he asked, staring at the creature's snout. 

The creature blinked at him.

Pressing the back of his hands to his face he muttered: “I'm going crazy.”

The creature nudged his hands. 

“N-o o-n-e” 

“You spoke!” he jumped back causing a sharp pain to ride up his injured leg. Those were words broken and raspy but words. Words that he understood. Which meant he was either going certifiably crazy or ….

His eyes glanced to the door. 

There hadn't been a lock in place, which meant if he made it past this creature then he could make it out of these woods. 

[ **Stay** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56218270)

[ **Leave** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56217682)


	8. Leave

The longer he stayed here...what was going to happen to him? Already he was imagining this thing talking.

Deliberately slow he took hold of the chair’s armrest. 

“W-” the thing tried to speak again.

Forcing the chair from the ground he used it as a barrier between them. Right away the beast backed off. Wobbling he jutted the chair forward guiding the beast into the other room. 

Having his back up against the door he slightly lowered the chair.

“W-wait” the beast said.

Tossing the chair he wobbled out of the cabin. Pain punctuated every movement through the clearing. All the roots acted as traps knocking him to the ground over and over. He couldn't remain still. If he didn't keep moving the beast or the wolves would come for him. 

Relief filled him as he found the x he carved into one of the trees off the path. 

“There!” Just ahead he could see the shine of the wires guarding the path. 

A firm branch ripped at the cloth around his leg. “No!” 

Frightfully he tore at the bandage. Blood started to spill as he hobbled the rest of the way.

Stumbling onto the path he was met with a startled dark-skinned woman holding a sword.

“Help” he managed to say before the pain took the world away.

“This is a serious matter Queenie!” he could hear the woman’s voice harshly whisper.

“We are all well aware-” 

“I don’t believe your sister does.”

_ “Tina? Queenie?” _

Blinking all three women came into view. 

“He’s awake,” Queenie announced moving to his bed.

“I made it,” he smirked. It felt so good to see her again. Even seeing Tina was nice, even if she was scowling at him. 

“We’re glad you are back,” Queenie smiled.

The third woman fiddled with her sword with an unamused look. 

“They don’t look glad,” he whispered.

“Mr. Graves,” the third woman spoke in a demanding tone. 

“Who-”

“I am Seraphina. I brought you back from the path.” She took a step forward.

Vaguely he remembered seeing her before passing out. 

“You’re an idiot! You nearly died!” Tina scolded, clearly not being able to help herself any longer. 

“Tina enough,” Seraphina said.

“Don’t tell her what to do!” Queenie objected.

Ignoring them Seraphina approached the bed he laid on. Her hand continued to tap against the handle of her sword. He had defied the rule of this town perhaps he was to be executed for doing so. But if that was the case why had this woman bothered to bring him back at all?

“Why were you off the path?”

“I wanted supplies.”

“You are not a bright man are you?”

“I suppose not,” he chuckled. Turning his head to face Tina he said “sorry.”

“This is the second guest that has defied the rule.”

Queenie’s mouth curled into a snarl.

“I saw it.”

All three turned to him. 

“I saw what was out there.”

“You received a nasty wolf bite”

Percival shook his head. “No. It's not just wolves out there. There was also a strange beast.”

The Goldstein sisters exchanged a look behind Seraphina's back.

“Mr. Graves,”

“I don't know what it was....I'm not sure it wanted.”

“What it wanted?”

“It could almost speak.”

“That doesn’t-”

“I know it doesn't make sense.” 

“I’ve had enough of this.” Seraphina stomped her foot. “I'm going to gather the townsfolk. It's about time we do something about what lives in those woods.”

“You can't,” Queenie objected. 

“Did you forget what happened to the last person who went off the path?”

She grew silent. All three left the room.

The sky began to shift color when Seraphina and Tina returned. Seraphina looked like a knight dawned in silver armor. 

“Where did you see the beast?” she asked.

“There's a cabin in the woods...in a clearing.”

“A cabin?” She gave a skeptical look towards Tina.

“I saw it with my own eyes. The beast was able to get inside somehow...”

“What did it look like?”

“It had horns like a deer, built like a bear with a wolf’s face.” 

“Alright” she tapped the handle of her sword. “Rest easy Mr. Graves tomorrow this town shall be freed of this beast.” Seraphina turned, leaving Tina behind.

Out of the window he could see the crowd of townsfolk with their torches and weapons ready.

“She is serious.”

Tina moved to check on his wound.

“She mentioned that there had been another one of your guests who went off the path.”

“Yes... he was liked by all. The kindest human being I’ve ever met I thought maybe we....” she shook her head dabbing the cold cloth against his leg. “He disappeared one night...taken by the beast according to Credence.”

“The beast?”

“I thought he was mistaken but if you saw it too then....” her eyes focused on his wound. “Newt” she muttered.

Instantly a chill went down his spine. “What did you say?”

“Newt. That was the name of the other guest.”

“We need to stop Seraphina!” Urgently he pushed her hands away.

“Mr. Graves!”

“We have to stop her.” Against her hands keeping him in place he struggled. “The beast he told me that his name was Newt.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What if the beast is that missing guest?” 

“That’s impossible.” Her eyes were filled with fear.

“What if-”

“Stop.” 

“We have to tell her!” 

A hard slap met his face.

“Newt died years ago! You nearly died from that thing!” 

“No. It didn’t-”

“ENOUGH!” she snapped. 

A knock came from the door. Standing she wiped away her tears.

“That seemed to have been my cue to come in,” said a man with white hair and mismatched eyes.

“Tina?” he asked as she stepped away and the man came in.

“Do forgive me for eavesdropping Mr. Graves,” the man said, taking the space that Tina once occupied.

“Who are you?”

The man’s eyes traced his leg. “Gellert Grindelwald. Seraphina asked me to see you.”

“See me?”

“I am a doctor after all.” Steady hands rewrapped his leg. “You have caused quite the uproar here” Grindelwald tutted. “All for a beast.”

There was something about this man that he didn’t care for. The way that Tina was standing back made him uncomfortable. 

“Drink this,”

Following the instruction he downed the awful tasting liquid.

Grindlewald flashed a small grin. “Come Mr. Graves, I do prefer to better treat you elsewhere.” 

Caught off guard the man scooped him up into his arms as if he weighed no more than a pound of flour. Tring to move his arm he found that they remained dangling at his side. 

“Good evening Ms. Goldstien.”

Tina looked to the ground.

He wanted to ask her so many questions but he found his mouth also incapable of movement.

The town was empty. All around was eerily silent.

“I suppose they all went to fight,” Grindelwald mused, echoing his own thoughts.

Tilting his head he looked into those mismatched eyes.

“Do not worry Mr. Graves. I will take good care of you.”

**BAD END 3: Taken Care of**

[ **Back to the beginning** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/54818947)


	9. stay

The creature backed off allowing room for him to leave. There was the possibility of making it back to town. Then what? Was he going to return to the lengthy scolding from Tina? Would he even mention a word about this...this thing in front of him?

Grabbing the back of the chair he sat down rubbing his injured leg. 

“What are you?” He asked his heart still pounding from shock but noticing that it was slowly calming. There was just something about this creature. Its sharp fangs, broad size should’ve made him ever as nervous as it had the day before but…

Percival raised a hand to massage his temple. 

Tilting its head again the creature sat a little away on the floor. Like this it seemed more doglike.

The loss of blood was affecting his head. It had to be.

“N-n-” the creature tried to speak again. 

Maybe this creature was like a parrot. He’d seen one owned by a fellow traveler who could recite several phrases. Of course whatever this creature was definitely didn’t look paraot like. And he had never heard of a bear, wolf,deer-like creature with an ability to speak English. 

_“The world is vast”_ he reminded himself watching the creature as it stretched it’s mouth as though to make room for the words it wanted to speak. 

“New- ne- t. Newt” the creature managed to say at last.

“Newt?” he questioned. From what he knew a newt was a small lizard creature. This was definitely not a newt. “Newt?” he asked again just to make sure he heard correctly.

The creature stamped it’s paw against the floor twice. Those blue-green eyes seemed to shine. 

“You’re a newt?”

The creature shook its head. Again it fought the confines of its mouth to form words, this time a little faster. “N-not a.”

“So not _a_ newt.” The sight of this had to be ridiculous. He thanked the fact that they were alone in this cabin. It would only take a few moments of someone seeing him trying to converse with this thing before he was hauled off somewhere he definitely didn’t want to be. 

“Newt?” he pounder on what that could mean. “Is that your name?”

The creature stomped it’s paw twice once more. To think this creature held so much intelligence it put to shame any other animal. “And you have no owner?”

Again Newt’s paw met the floor twice. 

Even though he was witnessing all of this intelligence first had Percival still couldn’t make sense of what was going on. A talking creature without an owner. It wasn’t as if someone could misplace a living thing so large. Especially if it could talk.

 _“Maybe it wasn’t misplaced,”_ he thought as his eyes took in Newt's face again. As much as he didn’t like the idea he couldn’t truly rule out Newt killing his previous owner. That line of thought didn’t match this creature’s actions so far...

Once again he rubbed his wrapped leg. “There has to be someone else here.” 

Newt shook his head. 

“You couldn't have-” he paused as Newt stomped his foot.

He couldn't believe that this creature could bandage him up but what would Newt have to gain by lying or maybe just maybe he was simply losing his mind. More and more that seemed the logical answer to all of this.

With ears perking up, Newt left him. Wobbling on tired legs he used everything along the way to get himself to the window. 

One of the wolves had returned. 

A part of him wanted to risk running out the backdoor of this cabin but that would only ensure his wounds would deepen with the effort. Then it would only be all too easy for the wolf to finish its job. And there was a matter of the talking creature who claimed that it had bandaged his wound.

Running a hand down his face he wasn’t sure what he should believe. 

[ **Explore the cabin** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56256556)

[ **Go to sleep** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56256679)


	10. Explore the cabin

Answers were what he needed right now. Answers that needed to come from somewhere more concrete and normal than the talking creature. 

Using everything around him he maneuvered himself around the cabin. He still couldn’t believe that there wasn’t someone around. A talking creature was possible but there was no way that thing built this place. Which meant there had to be something in here that would fill in the questions in his head. 

There was ample dust that he had noticed earlier. Running his finger over the desk there was little dust. “Someone has used this.” Tightly gripping the edge of the desk he rested himself against it. Tugging on the desk drawers handle. A snap freed the old handle from the wood. Sighing he reached for under the drawer to pull it. It took a few tries to wrench the drawer open. 

Inside there was a journal, its pages yellowed with age.

Placing it on top of the desk he tried for the other drawer. This one opened smoothly but its contents weren’t as enlightening as he wished. There were only more yellowed pages and pressed flowers that began to fall apart when he touched it.

The pain in his leg made it difficult to remain upright. Deciding it was best not to collapse he took a seat.

Curiosity pulled him to read the journal that he found the other day. Inside was a mess to say the least. The first pages had been torn from it. The remaining pages looked to contain notes on something. The more pages he flipped through the more the small writing grew in size and illegibility. The final page appeared that whoever was attempting to write gave up after writing a single squiggle letter that he couldn't identify.

As a constant man of travel his education didn’t extend past the basics of reading. That never had bothered him up until now. The owner of this was well educated filling with words that he hadn’t learned. 

Barely understanding the more normal writing he decided that this journal was not going to give him many answers.

The sound of scratching forced him to stash the book back into the drawer. As quickly as possible he returned to the bed.

Until he understood exactly what he was dealing with he wasn’t going to do anything rash.

The creature named Newt came in on all fours with a bunched up fabric in his mouth. Warily he eyed him as those large teeth released the fabric onto the bed near his feet. Their eyes once again connected. Those eyes were stunning so up close.

A small sound came from Newt but before he could make out if it was a word or not he moved to another room of the cabin. 

Untying the knot of the fabric he found several herbs tucked inside. Right away he recognized that some were medicial while others were just ebible plantlife. It brought attention to the empty feeling in his stomach. 

Munching on the edible plant he missed the meals that he had back at the inn. 

_“Will I ever make it back there?”_

“W-w- water”

Startled, he nearly knocked the rest of the herbs off his bed. 

“S-” Newt lowered his head, not being able to make out his words.

Sipping his water he chewed on the medicinal herb that would help ease the pain pulsating in his leg. 

The last thing he saw before his eyelids heavy with sleep was Newt’s paw reaching for him.

[ **Continue...** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56258368)


	11. Go to sleep

For now, Percival knew he needed rest. 

Once he got that then he could figure out how to move on. 

Blood covered everything. That was the first thing that Percival recognized, the second was the pain filling every inch of his body. 

“HELP!” he screamed as the blood rose higher.

Nothing around him could be used to pull himself up from the ground. There was only blood rising to cover his shoulders.

“HELP!” he called out against the blood just below his chin. 

Somewhere beyond all of this there was someone. Although he couldn’t see who it was he knew they were there. Someone to help. 

Footsteps echoed coming closer to him. 

Someone was going to help.

“W-wake” a deep voice said. 

Outstretching his hand towards the voice he called out once more before he drowned. “Help me.”

Something heavy laid in his hand. It was soft. He liked the feel of it. Giving in to enjoying the softness he stroked whatever it was. A purring sound brought his eyes to open at last.

Freezing his eyes focused on the large creature; its paw in his hand. 

Paws that could hurt him.

“You wake?” the creature asked.

“Yes.” It was still hard to rationalize this speaking creature...Newt.

Pointing with the tilt of his head Newt motioned to his cup of water. 

Picking it up Percival noticed that bits of what he guessed were plants floated in his cup. Curiously he looked to Newt.

“Me-med- medicine.”

Listening to the parched feeling of his throat rather than the warning in his head he drank it. The dirt tasting water seemed to have medicinal effects. The rampant pulsating of his leg dulled.

Again he wanted to sleep.

 _“Sleep sounds good”_ he thought before closing his eyes.

[ **Continue...** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56258368)


	12. continue...

The next time Percival woke he felt far more aware of his surroundings and stronger if only slightly. The damage done to his leg he knew would take time to fully heal even so he spent time testing out the strength in his leg. 

He hadn’t seen the creature named Newt all morning. Newt was such an odd name for a creature. A creature never seen before, that talked and had no owner. 

Running his hand over his neck, Percival felt the rumble of his stomach. 

There had to be something to eat.

The distance to the kitchen might as well have been miles long from the way his leg protested every step. Stubbornness led him to the cabinets that were all disappointedly bare. In a basket he found on the ground there was more medicinal plant.

It was odd that the creature would have knowledge of plant life. 

Slinking to the ground he chewed on a small handful of the plants. 

“I can't live off this alone.”

Heavy steps echoed off the silent cabin. A part of him regretted taking the plant that numbed his legs. Rising on them made him feel unstable. 

The first thing that he noticed as the creature came in was the blood covering its muzzle then it was the large teeth that held a dead skinned rabbit.

Placing the dead animal on the ground the creature nudged it closer to him.

Cautiously he took a step forward. The creature stared at him, its long tongue poking out of its mouth to clean the blood from himself. This action seemed to place a grimace on the creature’s face.

Stopping just short of picking it up he again looked to the creature.

Its mouth stretched before saying “food, eat.”

“I can’t eat it like this.”

Eyes to the rabbit the creature nodded. 

Mesmerized he watched as the creature used its tail to fill the fireplace with logs. A growl of annoyance came from Newt as he attempted to start the fire. 

“I can do that.”

Newt gave a somewhat tentative look before making room or him. 

Throughout cooking he was watched. He supposed Newt wanted some of the food based on the way his nostrils sniffed the air but as he removed the cooked rabbit from the fire the creature left the cabin.

Things were getting stranger and stranger.

  
  


Percival had enough of spending the majority of his time inside the cabin. Indoors always had held little appeal for him aside from a strong roof overhead to keep himself dry from rain or warm from the cold. Over the days he had gotten used to a pattern with the creature visiting him in the mid-morning to drop off a fresh kill and at night to check up on him.

With his unusual cabin mate gone he maneuvered himself to the door. Leaning too forcefully into the door he fell face-first into the mud just outside the first step. 

At any other time he would've been pissed or embarrassed but he chuckled at himself. It felt good to be in the open regardless of the mud all over his hands, chest and face. 

With great care he rose from the mud puddle. Wiping the mud mostly on his shirt he tried to explore beyond the interior of the cabin. 

This he found out was far more difficult than he thought. In the clearing there were far fewer things to help keep him upright.

A few steps that looked much like an infant's first steps he fell but something soft caught him.

A soft growl came from below him. “S-sit” Newt said. The near threat in this bestial voice made it difficult to move or stop from his leg from giving out. 

“I...” his voice cracked, betraying any sense of false control over the situation he had found himself in. 

Guiding Percival down, large eyes looked him over. Something like a frown came over Newt’s face.

“Your bandages need to be changed” the bestial voice said.

Percival still couldn’t settle the sudden drop in his stomach whenever he heard that voice. 

He could feel the strength in the muscles under him as Newt carried him into the cabin.

“Lay down,” Newt instructed motioning back to the bed. 

“I can do it myself,” he insisted as a paw went for the cloth wrapped around his leg.

“Do you fear me?” Newt looked... hurt.

 _“Maybe”_ he thought, gripping the bed beneath him. “No.” 

Laying down made their closeness all that more noticeable. With a rip that made him shutter the dirtied bandage was removed from him. The look of his leg was in no way a pretty sight but the creature before him didn’t blink or squirm away. Instead careful if not tentative claws took hold of his leg. Large sapphire eyes observed the torn skin the dried blood patted around. 

A part of him was almost waiting for the creature to open its mouth and finish what the wolf had begun.

“I'm Sorry” Newt whispered the rumble of his voice momentarily missing. “She didn't mean to attack you.” 

Laughter burst from him. “I’d hate to see what I would look like if she did mean to.”

Newt's face pouted in the same way as a dog would. “She was scared.” Newt scooted away enough for the disappearing touch to turn his leg cold. 

“Scared?” He looked to his leg. He had been the one fearing for his life that day. 

“You had a knife.” Newt’s eyes narrowed reminding him a bit of Tina. “And you did stab her.” Newt rose to his hind legs seemingly looming over him.

The sudden touch of a paw to his leg made him jump. Just as quickly the touch vanished.

“I... I can take care of my wounds” he said again.

Handing over clean cloth Newt left for the other room.

“You said that she didn’t mean to attack me,” he said that night when Newt returned to check in on him. Newt’s speech was getting better which meant they could really talk. 

He missed talking to someone. That’s why he wanted the creature to stay and not run away as usual. Just to talk...

“Anne wouldn’t have attacked if you didn't have a knife” Newt accused sitting on the floor.

“The whole town has been worried about what lives here.” 

Newt froze. 

“Why would you come in here if the others were frightened?” Newt’s body seemed to tense.

“I was curious.” 

“Curiosity doesn’t require weapons” the growl in his voice returned.

Only now was he acutely aware that he was missing his knife and his other things. Just because this creature could speak didn’t mean that one wrong move could lead him to get mauled.

 _“Calm down,”_ he thought watching as Newt remained facing away from him. 

With twitching ears, Newt turned back to him. 

“You’re right... I didn't just come out of curiosity.”

Tension returned to Newt.

“ I work with wood. I needed more to complete a job I was doing in the town.” He ran his hand over his neck. “Tina would kill me knowing that I stepped off the path” he muttered.

Something in Newt’s demeanor changed. He could almost consider it nervous.

Curiosity about Newt deepened. “Why are you here?”

“It’s ...complicated.”

“I imagine so.”

Newt rose to his feet. 

“I never said thank you for taking care of me.” 

Newt paused in the doorway.

“I do appreciate what you’ve done for me the past few days. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,'' Newt said walking out into the night.

  
  


****

“How is Anne?” he asked the next morning over breakfast. 

“Would you like to meet her?” Newt shone a toothy smile. 

A part of him still held fear of seeing the wolves but Percival knew he couldn’t remain in fear forever. “I would.” 

Somewhere in everything that happened Percival noticed that he didn’t fear Newt anymore. Whatever he was probably wouldn’t be answered after years of him scouring the cabin. Maybe Newt was just a creature like in the ones in odd fairy tales. Regardless more and more they were communicating better which meant he understood Newt. It was perhaps the strangest thing to discover that Newt's personality held far more human traits than animal. 

Standing on two legs, Newt held out a paw to him. Newt’s steps were almost as unstable as his own as they walked out to the clearing. Luckily they only had to make it as far as a large rock sitting outside the rim of the clearing. Once Newt helped lower him to sit down he returned to all fours. Tilting his muzzle upwards he howled.

It didn’t take long for the two wolves to come running. They eyed him but made no move to pounce on him. 

Newt seemed to be communicating with the wolves. The one that limped on its front paw had to have been Anne. The other wolf held a toothy snarl. 

“Edwin” Newt said with a small growl as the second wolf crouched low. 

Newt remained between him and the wolves, his tail standing up in the way a cat would. The wolf named Edwin refused to move. 

_“This was a bad idea.”_

Backing up, Newt turned to face him. “Don’t move” he whispered coming closer. Doing as he was told he held back the desire to jump as newt rubbed his muzzle in the crook of his neck.

No matter what Newt said he couldn’t stop his heart from going wild. _“He won’t hurt me”_ he tried to repeat in his head. 

Quicker than he imagined Newt separated and both the wolves seemed to ease slightly. 

Pulling him from the rock Percival sat in the grass. The two wolves sniffed him, though seeming less interested in attacking than before. Again Newt had saved him.

Anne whined as the tip of her nose motioned to his leg. “I'm sorry too.”

Newt scooted closer to him, his body heat not quite radiating but still noticeable on this clear blue sky day. 

“You know, I've been to many places but it isn't until I really sit still that I can take in the beauty.”

Somewhat hesitantly he caressed the soft fur beside him.

“Beautiful” Newt agreed, keeping his eyes focused on the tree line where the wolves had disappeared to. 

A small smile pulled on his face as he noticed the slight wag of Newt’s tail. 

****

The next day Percival woke to the smell of meat cooking in the fire. 

“Newt?” he asked, rising from the bed. 

“Stay there,” Newt's voice called out from the kitchen.

“Are you sure?” he chuckled. 

“Yes.” 

Placing his feet on the floor he tried to take a peek of what newt was doing in the kitchen. 

“Wait over there” newt scolded in a light tone.

Shaking his head he took a seat next to the abandoned desk. The oddness of this didn’t go without notice. A few days ago Newt was just a strange creature that he feared now... well he had come to enjoy Newt’s company. 

“What are you wearing?” he sputtered as Newt walked into the room on his hind legs wearing what looked like the world's worst sewing attempt of pants. 

“Pants,” Newt said, setting down two plates of cooked meat. 

“You are interesting” he muttered to himself.

Never before had he seen a creature dress in human clothing. 

_“A creature that wore clothes, spoke and now cooked.”_

Looking at the meal it was messy but the fact that newt had gone through the trouble of presenting it on plates made him smirk. If this was something that Newt wanted then who was he to deny him? 

“Thank you for the meal.” 

Newt began to bring his own plate to the floor before Percival spoke up “wait a moment.” Mindful of his leg he rose and pulled a nearby wooden box closer to the desk. 

“We can share the space,” he said noticing the questioning look in Newt's eyes.

“Thank you,'' Newt said, taking the seat. 

Percival realized that this was the first time that he had seen newt eat. Half expecting newt to be all teeth-gnashing he was surprised at the unhurried pace that he ate. There was almost a sadness to the action.

“What is it?” he asked.

Lifting his head Newt tore his eyes away from the food. 

“You look sad.”

“I... I still don’t like eating them... They once were living animals.”

Another strange thing for a creature but somehow it matched the personality Newt had. All this time Newt had looked after him, protected him. Took care of him. 

“You care very much for the animals here don’t you.”

“I always have.”

“Could I ask you something?”

Newt nodded.

[ **What are you?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56305564)

[ **What did you do?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56368888)


	13. What are you?

“What exactly are you?”

“I'm not sure” there was a lightness to his voice. Newt turned over his paw. “I think I'm a mix of many things so I can’t say exactly what I am. I tried to figure it out a while ago.” 

Seeming to remember something Newt yanked the drawer of the desk open pulling out the journal. “See” Newt smiled.

“This is yours?”

Percival had only begun to wrap his head around certain things about Newt this was a little difficult. No one could have been skilled enough to teach a creature to speak _and_ write.

“I miss writing,” Newt said, caressing the book with care. 

“You wrote a lot?”

Newt nodded.“Mostly for myself. I studied animals.”

Percival wanted to ask why a creature would be so interested in studying other animals. He wanted to ask so many other questions too instead he asked: “Why did you stop?”

Newt turned to a page with a single scribbled letter on it. “It became too hard.”

“I could help” he offered. “I know how to write a bit though some of this,” he said scanning the pages pointing to a few words “are unfamiliar to me.” 

“Are you sure?”

“You’ve done so much for me already. I would like to return the favor somehow.”

Newt smiled. “Okay.”

Newt kept an eye over his shoulder as he relayed what he knew about wolves. The closeness that they had working together like this excited him. Gaining so much knowledge helped offset the annoyance when Newt had to correct his spelling. 

When they weren’t writing they were spending time out in the clearing. Sometimes he tossed sticks that the wolves would occasionally return to him. Other times Newt escorted him on walks through the trees.

“I was thinking,” 

Newt stopped picking herbs to look up at him. Newt had become so much more human-like. 

“Your work should be shown.” Newt’s notes on animals had helped build his understanding so much it would be worth it if others gained that knowledge.

“How would that happen?” Newt asked the excitement in his voice not quite hidden. 

Smirking he ran a hand through the top of Newt’s head. “I could go from town to town passing on your knowledge. Maybe it could be a proper book one day.”

Newt moved away from his touch. “You want to leave?”

“It's not that. I think that this would do good.”

Newt rubbed his paws together. “I can’t and won't stop you but are you sure you want to leave here?”

[ **Yes** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56369038)

[ **No** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56369176)


	14. What did you do?

“Could I ask you something?”

Newt nodded.

“Yesterday... What did you do to stop those wolves?”

Newt turned his eyes to his food. “Are you sure you don’t want to ask something else?” Newt asked with a shy smile.

“Newt?”

“They had to know that you weren’t a threat and that I would be mad if they hurt you again.” 

“What does that mean?”

“I sort of...claimed you...” Newt’s voice grew softer. “as mine...” 

“Yours?”

Newt’s head dropped lower. “It doesn’t really mean anything.” 

Why did he somehow feel disappointed by that? 

Taking a bite he hoped the whole awkward conversation would end. No matter what he chose to focus on he kept thinking about Newt claiming him. 

_“I’m his... what exactly?”_

  
  


Another day passed and yet he couldn’t bring himself to ask exactly what being claimed by Newt meant. Perhaps that made him a coward. Perhaps it was better not to disturb the way things were.

“Would you like to go on a walk?” Newt asked after their breakfast.

“Sure.” 

Leaping from his seat Newt landed on all fours before coming to his sense to stand on his hind legs.

“Why do you do that?”

“It makes you..uncomfortable otherwise. Come” Newt said, leading him by the hand. Standing on two legs, Newt moved slower but still faster than how he moved.

Being outside lifted his spirits far more than remaining inside the cabin. 

Newt stopped at a bush sniffing the berries it held before puncturing one with his sharp claws and licking the dripping juice. The dark substance reminded him of blood.

His leg stumbled for a second as Newt’s sapphire eyes looked to him, the once monstrous claw offering a pick of the berries. 

“Blackberries. They’re quite good.”

“Thank you,'' he muttered taking a bite. 

Percival watched Newt’s tongue clean his lips of the blackberry juice. Something about that made his heart stop momentarily. 

“Are you alright.”

“Y,” he cleared his throat. “Yes.”

Concerned eyes looked to his leg. “If you are in pain-”

“I’m not.” What he was feeling was well... he didn’t quite know. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable...you on four legs or two I mean.”

A beat of silence lived between them.

“What is your name?” Newt asked, sounding a lot shyer than before.

“My name?” He could’ve sworn he had told Newt his name before. Or maybe he just thought he had. He began to question if it was even necessary to share his name with this still so strange creature. _“A creature that has taken care of me for days”_ he reminded himself.

Patient eyes watched him.

“My name is Percival Graves.”

“Per-ci-val.” The way Newt over-enunciated his name made his palms sweat. “Percival,” he said again with that growl to his voice that made Percival’s heart skip.

It was just his name. Hundreds of people had called him by his name so why did this feel different? Why did he like the way Newt said it?

A howl pulled Newt’s attention away. Silently he thanked the distraction. Any longer and he was sure he would’ve done something reckless. 

“I have to go check on that” Newt said gently letting go of his hand. “Can you make it back on your own?”

“Yes,” he managed to get out over the quickened beat of his heart.

Nodding Newt went on all fours running off into the trees.

Making it back took longer than expected without Newt’s assistance. Too many times he had to slow himself down or stop completely before he fell. Nearing the cabin he let out the biggest sigh of relief in his life. 

Something shined from the dirt near the cabin temporarily irritating his eyes. 

Carefully bending down he shifted the dirt to reveal the tip of a blade with dried blood on it. The nervous knot in his stomach quickly turned to guilt when he recognized it as his own knife. The very same knife that he had stabbed Anne with. Newt had to have buried it. Perhaps it was better to leave it in the dirt forgotten and yet Percival took the blade in his hand. It meant too much to toss out.

Newt sniffed the air the moment he walked in. 

“I found something,” he said knowing that he had to get this out of the way. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his knife. Remaining on the other side of the room Newt eyed his hand.

“Why would you dig that up?”

“Do you fear me?” he asked, repeating the question Newt had asked several days ago. 

“No.”

“Good,'' he smiled, taking a seat. “Could you hand me one of those firewood?”

With a curious look, Newt brought it over to him. Those sapphire eyes did not remove from the knife. He had expected Newt to snatch it the second he got closer. Instead Newt took his seat next to him. 

This felt like a test for the both of them. He wasn’t really sure why but this point in time mattered.

In the silence, he pressed the knife to the wood making the first slice stripping the bark. A few more slices through he noticed Newt’s shoulders lower but his ears no longer held so high up. 

“It sounds almost silly saying after everything but,” he said, breaking the silence. “This knife means a lot to me. It's like a good luck charm. It got me through many scrapes in the past. It got me my first job.” Turning the woods he made thicker cuts. 

Creating an image out of something so solid away lifted his spirit. It made even the impossible possible. 

“My father gave me this knife. He taught me everything he could before he passed.”

“Percival-”

Not looking up he continued. One thing that he disliked was the way people looked at him differently once they knew about his father passing. It had been so long ago. Although he missed his father, his death wasn’t the thing that shaped the man he turned out to be.

“He was very sick. Most of my memories are him in bed but he could always make the most amazing things with a knife and a wood.”

Blowing the shavings away he laid his finished figure of two wolves down.

“He taught me that there were more uses of a knife than killing.”

Sensing Newt moving closer he laid his knife down. “I,” his words disappeared as Newt placed a paw to his face and he felt the cold tip Newt’s nose against his cheek and rough lips against his own. 

_“Lips?”_

Lips that were pressing a little more now. Lips that made his heart race like nothing else he’d experienced before. No one had ever kissed him like this, with so much strength and tenderness.

All too quickly Newt jutted back. A sting to his cheek made Newt’s eyes grow huge as he moved further away. 

Touching his cheek Percival felt the smallest drop of blood. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Stop,” he said, taking hold of Newt’s paw. “Newt,”

Newt’s eyes remained glued to the floor. 

_“What am I supposed to do?”_

[ **_Distraction_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56448958)

[ **_Say goodnight_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56449033)


	15. Yes

Newt rubbed his paws together. “I can’t and won't stop you but are you sure you want to leave here?”

“If it’s for the sake of building understanding then yes.”

“Okay,” Newt said softly.

“It’s not safe” Newt said sadly the next day.

He could almost laugh at the childish nature of Newt’s protests. Already he had spent at least an hour in search of his boots Newt had buried.

“I’ve been traveling for a long time,” he said running his hand through Newt's fur. “It has always been hard to remain in one place for very long.”

“So you really won’t stay?”

He hated the pang in his heart looking at the tears forming in those sapphire eyes.

“I shall return if you wish. I could bring you treasures of the world. Sketches of other animals, tales from places far away.”

“I would like that.” 

“Then I will return. I promise.”

“When?”

Wiping away a single tear he wrapped his arms around Newt in a hug. “As soon as possible.”

Pulling away Percival shifted his bag. It was time to return back to the world. But it still hurt to leave after all this time. 

Turning back he held onto Newt's gaze. Once more he petted Newt on his head. 

“This won't be the last time I see you” he whispered.

The tip of Newt’s nose pressed into his palm.

He did his best not to look at those begging eyes again. If he did he would be stuck here forever. 

_ “Would that be a bad thing?''  _ he thought.

The weight of the bag on his back reminded him that this was the best thing. Newt’s knowledge needed to be shared.

****

Days turned to weeks. Weeks became months. Percival traveled spreading Newt's knowledge everywhere he could. The memories shared in that cabin came along with him every step of the way. 

“I think it has been long enough,'' he said to himself leaving coin for his finished meal.

Double-checking his presents for Newt were secured he began the long trip back. 

More than not, Percival found himself running through the ways he had traveled. Sometimes he came off rather rude as he fought not to engage in any conversation on the way back. He wanted to see Newt again. To see the excitement on his face as he presented the retouched book of Newt’s notes with the little additions he had made over his travels. 

At long last, his feet found the familiar path. The one he had strayed off so long ago. Curiously he noted that there were more barriers placed to prevent others from veering from the path. 

The barriers took maneuvering through but he didn’t mind. Everything would be worth it when he saw Newt again. 

Through the trees and nearly twisting his ankle on a root he made it to the clearing. The cabin still stood just as he recalled.

“Newt! Newt! I'm back!” he announced running to the cabin door. Opening the creaking door he found that the cabin was empty.

Laying his things down he went outside. Cupping his hand over his eyes he looked at the sky it had to be nearly evening. Newt might’ve been out hunting with the wolves.

“Newt!” he called moving to the trees. “Newt.” 

Pushing through the branches he came across two mounds of dirt. They looked very much like...

“Burials” he shook seeing the stones placed at the head of the dirt mounds with jagged lettering. 

_ Anne. Edwin. _

“Newt!” he called louder. 

Snapping branch came from his left. Turning he laid eyes on Newt. 

“Newt. I’m...I’m so sorry.” 

Newt moved closer on all fours. Not a single word came from him.

“I know they meant so much to you.” 

A low growl rumbled through Newt.

“I'm sorry that I wasn’t here.” Tenderly he outstretched his hand.

There was something different about Newt. The look in his eyes was all wrong. The way he moved wasn’t at all like he recalled. Newt wasn’t even wearing those horrible patched up pants he’d seen him in the last time.

“Newt?”

In a blink of an eye, Newt’s large jaw took his arm. “Newt!” he cried trying to force his mouth open. 

This wasn’t Newt anymore.

Newt would’ve never attacked him like this. 

This was a beast.

Newt was gone. 

And soon he too would be gone.

**BAD END 4: Gone**

[ **Back to the beginning** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/54818947)


	16. No

Newt rubbed his paws together. “I can’t and won't stop you but are you sure you want to leave here?”

“No.” Of course, he didn’t want to leave this peaceful place. “No” he repeated again running his hand through Newt's fur. 

“I don’t want you to ever leave,” Newt said so softly he was sure that he would cry.

“Then I won’t.”

“You promise?”

“I do. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

Nodding Newt went back to picking herbs. 

Giving Newt some room he moved further into the woods. Placing a few mushrooms into his own little bag Percival noticed that he had come into a familiar section of the woods. Examining the tree he found the x he had carved into it. 

“That means...” Moving ahead he found another x then another until he could see the path. 

“I didn’t expect to see you,” a woman’s voice said. Ducking behind a tree he hoped that whoever saw him would just go away.

“What are you doing here Credence?”

“ _ Credence?” _ Peeking out he saw the young man from the inn standing with a dark-skinned woman.

“You needed to go back,” the woman warned. 

“I can’t.”

“I don’t want the Goldstiens blaming me for you being out here.”

“I know what’s out there.” Credence pointed to the woods causing him to shrink further back.

Even though he could no longer hear the two he watched them. There was something about the woman that made him not want to be seen by her. 

Eventually, the two walked away. 

Keeping low just in case he went back towards the clearing. 

“Percival?” Newt’s voice held a hint of worry.

“I found some mushrooms,” he said holding up his little bag.

“I thought-”

Pressing a hand against Newt’s paw he looked into those sapphire eyes. “I promised I would stay.”

***

The promise he had made was kept for days, weeks, months. When years began to pass Percival had to admit that he had made the right decision. 

Together they wrote about animals. Together they wandered the woods careful to stay clear of nearing the path. 

Not once did he feel trapped. Being with Newt made him happy. 

“What are you thinking about?” Newt asked as he joined him on the grass watching Anne and Edwin playing.

“I was thinking about how peaceful it is here.”

**GOOD END 2: Peaceful**

[ **Back to the beginning** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/54818947)


	17. Distraction

If he just asked a question then he wouldn’t have to endure the awkwardness or the sweating of his palms.

“How did you even get this cabin?'' he asked, trying to pull his attention away from Newt’s lips.

“It was here when I found this place abandoned. I used it as a place to get away and write my notes?”

“Notes?”

“I wrote about animals many people didn't care, but it was something for me...” 

There was something Newt was hiding but the hint of sadness in his eyes stopped Percival from asking anything else. 

“I'll let you sleep,” Newt said, pulling his paw out of Percival’s hands.

“You could stay the night.” The words came out before he realized he was speaking.

“Maybe another time” Newt smiled. “Goodnight Percival.”

“Good night Newt.”

[ **Continue...** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56449681)


	18. Say Goodnight

“Perhaps we should call it a night,” he suggested.

Newt refused to move from his spot staring at the ground.

“Newt.” With one hand he lifted Newt’s face. “Look I’m fine.”

“I-”

“It’s only a scratch. It was an accident right?”

Newt nodded. 

“Then everything is fine.”

“Everything?”

His heart skipped as their eyes connected. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Combing through his hair, Newt flashed a small smile. “Good night then Percival.”

“Good night Newt.”

[ **Continue...** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56449681)


	19. Continue(2)

_This pathway includes sexual content if you would like to skip click[ **here**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56450011) This will not affect your ending. _

The feel of Newt’s lips against his own haunted him like a vivid dream. Thoughts about it appeared the second he saw Newt again. Neither of them really said a word about it as they went about their usual routine. 

It was killing him inside not to ask what that kiss had been about. What it meant. Asking that he would have to admit that he had been thinking about that kiss. 

_“More like obsessing,”_ he thought once again finding that his line of sight settled onto Newt’s lips. 

“Percival?”

“What?” he asked hoping that he hadn’t been caught staring. 

“You’re not eating” Newt pointed to his untouched dinner. 

Quickly he began to tear through the meal.

“Are you sure about me staying the night?”

“Of course,” he said against the skip in his chest. 

Newt looked down at his own emptied plate. “I don’t need to stay,”

“I want you to.” That was the truth. A truth so real that he wanted to be even closer than they were sitting at this shared desk. 

As if hearing his silent want Newt scooted close enough for their knees to touch. Something so minor quickened the pace of his heart. 

Sapphire eyes looked at him. “I’m sorry,” Newt said softly. “I’ve made you uncomfortable...”

“You haven’t.”

“I can hear your heart racing.” Newt drew back.

“You don’t make me uncomfortable.”

“Then you’re scared.”

“I...” Nervously he placed a hand onto Newt’s paw.

Newt had kissed him. 

Newt had already claimed him days ago hadn’t he? 

“You kissed me.”

Those sapphire eyes sparked but Newt’s voice still sounded apologetic “Sorry,”

“It’s okay,” he whispered.

Slowly he found his hand rising up Newt’s paw. Something about that kiss had opened his eyes to the beauty in front of him.

Only now he noticed the orangish-brown color of Newt’s fur. Right beneath sparkling sapphire eyes, there were spots almost like freckles.

Distance between them was bridged as his hands traced the way Newt’s ears rose to a fine tip. Paws lowered him to the ground. With the slightest shift, he could feel the way Newt's breath danced over him. How that feeling made his heart race. How seeing his fangs made his fingers twitch. 

Newt was a creature so beast-like. Anything that upset him would kill him. 

_“That’s nonsense,''_ he thought, reaching out a hand to touch the soft fur beneath his palm once more. 

“Sweet,” Newt said, nuzzling against his neck. 

“Sweet?”

“Your smell” Newt clarified in that cute voice that rumbled. There was always a growl within his voice, the one thing that kept Newt from seeming far too human at times.

A rough tongue traced over his neck dipping down to his collarbone.

This was...

A groan left his mouth as that tongue slipped further down. 

His hands were trembling. 

This feeling, the way the soft fur tickled the exposed flesh. Their bodies meeting ever so slightly. If he just turned off his mind he would fall into the pleasure of the touches he was receiving. Despite Newt being a larger creature, each motion felt tender as if he were afraid to break him. Maybe he could with one bite, one piercing of the skin beneath the tongue currently running over him.

Why did that excite him further? 

Why did it bring his arms to hold more firmly around Newt’s arms as he lifted himself into the fading touch?

“P-Percival” Newt’s voice rumbled along his navel. 

How was it possible that Newt wasn’t the one ripping at clothing like an animal? Why was it him that had little grip on logic in this moment? Why did he want to feel far more than just that tongue tracing his neck?

“You claimed me didn’t you?” he smirked, encouraging Newt to lose whatever doubts he was holding. 

He needed this just as much as Newt did. 

The fireplace cast shadows. Shadows that may have been all too frightening to anyone who walked by. Shadows of a beast and human; him pinned to the floor by Newt. His shirt half-open as he tugged at Newt's pants. 

Unable to take it he freed himself as well. A throaty growl caused him to lay back letting Newt have access to what he needed. This wasn’t frightening, it was exciting. He could feel it in every pulse in every goosebump that came with the way Newt’s eyes drank in the sight of him.

Doubts, questions they all vanished as their bodies met. Hot breath tickling his skin, soft fur brushing against the most intimate parts of himself. 

“Newt” he groaned as his hand met the tender flesh between them.

“P-per”

Firmly he took hold of Newt’s throbbing cock. _“So warm,”_ he thought, catching Newt’s half-lidded gaze. 

“P-” his name evolved into a throaty purr as Newt removed the hand from between them. 

He was sure that this would be the end, that he had crossed a line but without a second to mourn the feel of Newt his hands were held to the side of his head and that warm cock rubbed against his eliciting his own vocalization of pleasure. 

Trembling limbs did little against the speeding pace of Newts grinding against him. Their cocks sliding against one another, moist from precum. With all the noises of them grunting, growling, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh; Percival was more than grateful to have been in a cabin far away. 

Speech was beyond either of them as their movement grew more erratic.

Percival did everything in his power to watch those half-lidded eyes. To thoroughly feel the tickling sensation of Newt’s fur brushing up against his chest and sides with every motion. 

Lowering his head, Newt's tongue danced over the nape of Percival’s neck, up to his Adam's apple then sliding it into his open mouth swallowing the collective groan as their release washed over them.

As he closed his eyes he listened to their heavy breaths the feel of their wetness pooled between them but he didn’t care. His heart pounded joyfully and his eyes felt far too heavy with sleep. 

[ **The next day...** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56450011)


	20. The next day

Waking up, Percival found himself to be an utter mess. Sticky with his clothes trapped around his ankles and wrist. Newt remained curled up around him clearly not as bothered by the missing article of clothing he wore or anything else. 

Percival might’ve expected shame to wash over him as he realized what he had done, what they did last night, but it didn’t come. Where shame might’ve existed lived instead an ache to return to the moments before the sun rose and him waking. 

It was a horrible animalistic ache. 

Shaking his head he slipped from Newt’s sleepy clutches. 

The sticky sensation would annoy him if he didn’t clean up properly. 

Quietly he looked around the cabin unable to find the source of water newt had brought him days before. 

Poking his head out of the cabin he sighed in relief that no one had yet stumbled upon this place.

 _“Would make for a very strange greeting”_ he thought walking through the clearing still disheveled.

The snapping of a branch made him still before he saw Anne and Edwin. 

“Good morning,” he said feeling a little awkward at the way they sniffed him. 

Knowing that they wouldn’t hurt him he bent down to their eye level. “You wouldn’t know a place to get cleaned up would you?”

The wolves turned back into the woods. Not knowing for sure if they understood him he followed.

“Thank you,” he said as they came upon a pond.

  
  


“Percival?” he heard Newt’s voice call as he made his way into the pond.

“Over here” he called, dipping a torn sleeve from his shirt into the water. The cool pond water felt wonderful scrubbing the dirt, sweat, and stickiness from himself. 

“Perc-” 

Turning he saw Newt covering his eyes. Again he was wearing those pants and walking on his hind legs.

Laughter sprung from him at seeing the large creature acting so timid. 

“I thought animals don’t have shame.”

“I'm not an animal” Newt’s voice croaked.

The way his body felt would have argued with that statement. 

“Come now there's no reason to be shy especially after-”

Newt’s tale stiffened then tucked itself between his legs. “T-that was an i-instinctual response!” Newt stammered. 

Smirking to himself he strolled out of the water. 

Newt’s nose wriggled taking in his scent as he stood right in front of him. “Instinctual response?”

“Yes.” Newt yelped as Percival teasingly caressed the back of his paw. 

Slowly he removed the paw from Newt’s face. “Is that so?” Without letting Newt say another word he pressed his lips to his own. 

That same thrumming of pleasure ruptured through Newt. Opening his mouth he allowed that long languid tongue enter. The feel of those claws drew at his back so lightly.

All too quickly it ended. 

“Percival,” Newt’s eyes were huge. He could fall into their depth.

“I’ll let you clean yourself...” he said looking everywhere except his naked body. 

“Stay. I can bathe you as well.”

“I...” 

Not taking no for an answer he dragged Newt into the water. The pesky unnecessary clothing stripped from him allowing Percival to see more of Newt's beautiful fur that took on darker shades further down. 

The cold water seemed to keep them both from acting on their instinctual responses as Newt had put it. Soaking wet Newt looked truly ridiculous as if he were an over mossy log floating along. 

“What?” Newt asked as he combed through the wet fur.

“It’s nothing. I'm just happy.”

Percival had always been content with what he had but happy? This sort of happiness was new. It just all seemed so strange that it would come from such an unlikely place.

“You’re happy?” Newt smiled.

“Must be an instinctual response”

Newt’s cheeks pinked ever so slightly. For as long as he lived he would tease this poor creature with his own words. 

“Does that mean you will stay?”

“I’ve stayed this long haven’t I?”

Newt hurried out of the pond.

“What is it?” he asked following right behind Newt.

“How long?” Newt’s voice turned soft and distant. “How long will you stay? What about your family? Your friends? Your life out of here? I can’t keep you from that. I never wanted to keep you from them.”

Gingerly he turned Newt's face towards him. “I’ve had no family since my father died.” Newt lowered his eyes. “I travel from town to town so I don’t have friends or a life truly beyond these woods. I don’t mind never returning to the outside world.”

“Are you sure?”

“If you are not with me the rest doesn’t matter.”

Spark returned to those sapphire eyes when they faced him. “I...” He ran a hand through Newt’s still wet fur. “I need to get breakfast.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Percival asked trying to entice Newt once more. _“When did I become so needy?”_

“Y-yes” Newt said, still avoiding looking at him directly.

“I’ll finish up and join you later.” Placing a peck to Newt’s nose he freed his hands from him. 

Blushing Newt left.

  
  


“There are many things I want to ask you” Percival blurted out when he could no longer contain the mystery of this place. It would be better to leave things alone, he knew that very well, and yet he had reasoned with himself that if he needed to know who had claimed him. If he was going to stay he wanted to know all the secrets Newt held.

“What do you want to know?” Newt asked, offering a hand for Percival to join him by the fire’s warmth.

“Everything about you. About this place” he said leaning against Newt’s chest. If Newt dared to do anything it would be too easy to make him ask for something else besides answers. 

“Everything?” Newt asked, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

“Yes” he said, stroking Newt’s arm.

“This place is special,” Newt whispered against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. It took all in his power not to latch his lips onto Newt’s. 

“Is that so?”

“There is a spring in these woods,” A paw pulled at the top of his shirt. Percival helped with the rest discarding his shirt while trying to maintain the ability to take in what Newt was saying.

“A spring that can grant a wish to anyone who drinks from it.”

“ A wish?” he asked breathly as his bare chest touched Newt’s.

“Only one wish” Newt sounded as equally turned on, his voice low and dangerous.

Running down his hands against Newt’s chest he asked: “Could you take me there?”

“Tomorrow,” Newt said before lips stole wild kisses from Percival leaving him wanting and aching for his touch.

[ **Tomorrow...** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56451517)


	21. Tomorrow

“Percival?” Newt asked as he laced up his boots. “What are you doing?”

“It’s tomorrow. You said that you would show me the spring.”

Newts head tilted down Percival knew that meant he was thinking something over. 

“Or did you make that up to distract me last night?”

“I didn’t make it up.”

“Then,” tightening his laces he stood up. “Lead the way.”

The journey was silent. 

Deeper into the woods they came across a flat plane that resembled a meadow. It shouldn’t have been here. Nothing around here should be here that he was sure of. The woods couldn’t be this endless.

But there it was a tree with a weak stream of water that emptied into a hole right in the center of its roots. It was beautiful in the same way that all nature was and yet he couldn’t tell if it was any different than any other source of water he had come across in his travels. 

“This is it” he asked careful to keep distance as Newt moved closer. 

Bending down Newt outstretched a single clawed finger and tried to touch the water. As Newt touched the water he quickly pulled out his finger to show that it wasn’t wet at all. 

“That...” Percival had no idea what he was going to say next but found himself stepping closer.

“You can only have one wish. Drink from it once” Newt said somewhat sadly looking at the water. 

“So...” He sat right next to newt. “This really does...”

“Grants one wish.” Newt looked warily at him.

“Did..” Percival wasn’t sure if he should ask. “Did you wish to speak?”

Laughter sprung up from Newt. 

“No.” Newt moved on all fours slinking away almost like a large house cat. “No” he laughed again, reaching to dig up one of the plants nearby. Newt placed the plant into his hand. “It’s edible.”

There wasn’t a reason to doubt him so he ate the bitter plant.

“I could always speak well... you know, just like any other human.”

“Human?” He nearly choked on the end of the leaves. “You were human?”

“I was. Had friends...family... I traveled like you.”

“What-” he sputtered trying to regain control over his own words. “what happened to them?”

“I really don’t know.” Newt dug through the dirt some more. Percival had a feeling that it was to stop Newt from looking at him. “Last I saw them my brother had married... I believe they are well.” 

“I’m sure they miss you.”

Newt shrugged. “I was constantly wondering ever since I could walk. I would go as far as my little legs could carry me.” A smile grew on Newt’s face. “It didn’t come as a surprise when I said I wanted to travel.” 

“And you came upon this place?”

“Years ago. I helped to keep the animals safe from the townsfolk.” 

“You set up those wires?”

Still with his back to Percival Newt nodded. “The townsfolk were worried about the wolves coming in and attacking. I was worried about them hurting the wolves.” 

Standing Newt walked away. Percival wondered if there was a reason Newt was leading him away from the wish granting spring.

“How did you-”

“Become like this?”

“I'm sorry it is rude to ask.”

Newt shook his head. “It’s natural to question things.” Paws gripped onto one another. “Do you really want to know?” Newt asked, sounding worried and unsure.

“If you rather not...”

“It’s fine.” Newt said plucking some black berries and handing it over to him. “Wishes are tricky. I didn’t even know what that spring was when I made it.” Newt chuckled to himself but it sounded like a defeated laugh. 

“What did you wish for?”

“I wished that I could understand animals better.”

“And this happened?”

Newt gave a noncommittal shrug. “Come,” he led Percival further away from the spring. 

He didn’t know what to say for the longest time. Newt had once been human. Newt had become like this because of a wish gone wrong. 

All evening he thought about that spring. How could he not? There was the answer to the questions he had about Newt and yet it brought up other questions. 

“Percival?” Newt asked gently, running his paw through Percival’s hair. 

“Sorry I was lost in thought.”

“What were you thinking about?” 

“I'm trying to imagine you as a human. Despite everything I can't get an idea of what you’d look like.”

Newt chuckled. “I wasn’t really anything impressive. Not as strong as you.” Newt said with a blush.

“Tell me about yourself.”

Again Newt chuckled. “I had long legs.” Newt looked at his hindlegs as if imagining his human version. “I was terribly pale. My brother Theseus constantly wanted to keep me in bed because he thought I was sick all the time.” Newt turned over his paws. “My hands were always covered in scrapes from working with animals.” Newt’s face scrunched in concentration. “I'm sure I had freckles and reddish hair.” 

“Like your fur?” Percival asked, slipping his hand into Newt's paw. 

“Yeah.” 

“Is there anything you regret about becoming like this?” That was another thing he had been wondering since he found out that Newt was once human. 

“I did ruin my favorite coat during the change but I don’t think I really regret that. It was just clothes.” Newt flashed an unconvincing smile.

“Every man has regrets,'' he said a little more serious. 

“What do you regret?”

“I regretted never letting my father know how much he meant to me... I regret being such a stubborn child.”

Newt pulled him to rest his head against his shoulder. “I’m sure he knew.”

“I was a pain in the ass. Never listening to him, running off before doing chores...” Paws soothingly caressed his back. “It wasn’t really until he got sick that I began to listen to him. Only when he was gone did I take what he taught me to heart.” 

The cracking of the fire filled the silence. 

“I always thought worrying about things that happened made life harder than it needed to be... but if I have a regret it would be not saying goodbye.”

“To your family?”

Newt shook his head. “I got to say goodbye to them. I could barely stop Theseus from following after me.”

A small smile crossed his face before it turned into a frown. “There was a young boy. optimistic but he reminded me of a young buck still getting use to the world. I started to teach him to read and write... I promised that I would take him along on my next adventure to teach him everything I knew but...” 

“What happened to the boy?”

“I don’t know. The wish I made changed me and I couldn’t hide it any longer... I came here leaving without saying goodbye or giving any of them an explanation.”

“Them?”

Newt looked guilty. “The owners of the inn.”

“The Goldstein's?”

Newt noded. 

“So the boy.. Credence?”

Newt curled up in shame. 

“You were the reason for the damage at the inn!” Percival couldn’t help exclaim as all these pieces were fitting so neatly. “I can’t believe this... they think you’re dead.”

Newt flinched. “It’s better that way.”

“Is it?” 

“It’s in the past now Percival.” Newt rose up. 

“I’m sorry,'' he said, taking hold of Newt’s paw. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“I know...it just hurts thinking about them.”

“I'm sorry” he whispered trying to ease the tension pressing a light kiss onto Newt's nose. 

“It’s time for sleep” Newt said, nuzzling against Percival's neck. 

“That sounds like a good idea.”

  
  


Percival thought long and hard about their talk the night before as he walked the woods. Newt was a good person and a mistaken wish had turned his life upside down. Years of his life had been taken away. Even if Newt insisted that he didn’t want to hold onto regrets, Percival still thought it was unfair to let a single mistake ruin Newt’s life.

“Finally!” he exclaimed when he found the stump near the spring.

One wish, that was what Newt had told him. Something so irreversible. And now he had to determine what that one wish would be. 

_“Wishes can be tricky”_ Newt’s words echoed in his head. 

“I wish...” Percival brought a handful of water to his mouth before taking a large gulp.

[ **For this to remain safe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56452537)

[ **For Newt to be happy** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/56455687)


	22. This place to remain safe

“I wish that this place would forever be safe” he thought as the cold water slid down his throat. That seemed like the best wish. If they didn’t have to worry about this place then Newt could remain happy here.

“Percival?” Newt asked with wide eyes. “What did you do?” 

“Newt!” he yelped as Newt ran picking him, carrying him as far away from the spring as possible. “Newt!”

“I shouldn’t have shown you the spring.” Newt sounded so hurt. “What did you wish for?”

“I wished that this place would remain safe forever.”

The tightness of Newt's grip eased as he laid Percival down onto the grass.

“You what?”

“I wished for this place to be safe.”

“Percival... You don’t know what will happen.”

“If it keeps this place safe and happy then does it matter?” he asked, running a calming hand up Newt’s arm.

“I don’t know...”

“I’m not going to leave you. I’m going to help you any way I can.”

Pulling Newt lower he pressed his lips onto his. 

Paws held onto his back as that long tongue slipped into his mouth. “You really shouldn’t have drunk from that spring.”

“I don’t regret it one bit.” 

“I hope that’s true,” Newt muttered. “I want to go back to the cabin.”

“Alright. I’ll cook you something. You look like you're starving.”

Newt was far too quiet as he prepared their lunch. Percival hoped that this silence didn’t mean they would be fighting over his actions for the rest of the day. He couldn’t see his wish turning bad in any way. 

Newt had made his own wish without realizing while he knew what he wanted. He knew that he was making a one time wish. 

“Newt?” he asked, seeing the blanket bunched in the corner, Newt hiding inside. 

“Are you hiding from me?” He asked, placing their plates down on the desk. 

“N-no” 

There was something so strange about Newt’s voice. It sounded higher without the usual growl to it. 

“Are you alright?” he asked moving closer.

“Stop!” The bundle bunched tighter. He didn’t remember Newt being able to fit under the blanket in the first place. 

“If you are still mad-”

“I’m not,” Newt's voice cracked with a growl. 

“If you are not mad, come out from under there.” 

Slowly the bunched blanket crawled a little closer. Bending down he tugged lightly against the blanket. Strength from beneath the blanket held it in place. 

“Alright you win.”

The second he saw the blanket unbunched he pulled it up. 

“Percival!” Newt shrieked. 

Time froze as he took in the sight of a naked _man_. This stranger’s skin was nearly as pale as milk and his hair was the color of rust. But those eyes, those sapphire eyes looked so familiar.

“N-newt?”

“Yes.'' Newt said a deep blush rising on his cheeks as he pulled what was the horribly sewn pants to hide his lower half. 

“W-what,” he stumbled back, falling onto his butt. 

“Percival!” Newt said worriedly, crawling on all fours towards him. “Are you okay?” Sapphire eyes looked over him.

“Yes.” 

“Good” Newt sighed nuzzling against his neck. It felt so different now that Newt didn’t have fur but with this action it confirmed that this was the same person he had spent weeks with.

“Newt, '' he whispered, running his hand through Newt's fluffy wild hair. 

It was all so new to hold him like this. For Newt to fit in his arms instead of the other way around. 

Newt pouted as he leaned back. His brows furrowed as he sniffed the air. Paying attention to Newt's face was difficult as he sat in his lap shirtless and the pants that once fit Newt’s beastly form now hung far too loosely. 

Newt leaned closer to his neck, hot air hitting the bottom of his ear as Newt sniffed him. The lightest purr came from Newt’s throat. “You still smell sweet.” 

“If you say something like that...” he shifted remembering what happened the last time Newt had called him sweet.

Newt's eyes grew wider, more blush coating his pale freckled skin. “I’m- I...” Stuttering Newt moved back but caught the edge of his large pants falling back. 

Reacting quickly Percival cradled Newt’s head before it made contact with the floor. 

“So this is what it’s like,'' Newt muttered to himself. Hesitantly uncurling his bunched hand he reached up to touch Percival’s face. 

“Hands” Newt sounded almost frightened by the touch. “Am I all...”

“Human.” 

Newt’s brows furrowed in thought again. “That doesn’t make sense. I can still smell you like before. I can hear Anne and Edwin outside.”

Even if Percival focused hard he couldn’t hear the two wolves outside. Helping Newt up they sat away from each other on the floor. It was too tempting to plant kisses all over Newt’s exposed skin. 

Newt’s nose twitched a little causing him to wrap the blanket around himself once more. “It’s not the time for that.” Newt muttered, shaking his head. 

“I don’t understand any of this.” He couldn’t help raking his eyes over Newt’s new form...or original form?

“Neither do I...”

“Do you feel okay?”

Newt tilted his head.

“I thought it might’ve hurt to...”

“I didn’t really feel anything. It wasn’t like the last time.”

“Now that you are human again you could speak with Credence.”

Newt’s eyes grew alarmingly wide. “No, I couldn't. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“The wish caused this for a reason. Or else why would you turn back after all this time?”

“I don’t know.”

It took two days of constant talking before Percival was able to convince Newt to leave the woods. 

Wearing old clothing made Newt look almost as odd as he was with stained and ripped shirt and pants. All things considered their appearance would not make the best impression but he knew this was important. Keeping Newt’s hand firmly in his they stepped onto the path. 

“I can’t. Anne and Edwin-”

“Will be there when we come back” he assured.

Gripping his arm tightly as possible Percival led them into town. Most of the street was abandoned due to their late arrival. He didn’t think arriving during a busy hour would help ease their nerves.

Raising his hand to the inn’s door he wondered if it was too late to turn back. Forcing himself he knocked before pulling the door open.

“Mr. Grave!” Queenie stammered nearly dropping the pot in her hands. 

Eyes of Tina and Credence shot to him, each more shocked than the other. 

“You came back” Tina slowly stood from her seat. 

“I hope you don’t mind I’m not alone,” he said nudging Newt out from behind his back

Nervously Newt tilted his head up just enough for his face to be seen “Hello Tina... Queenie... Credence.”

At full force Credence ran pulling Newt into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry Credence for leaving.”

“ How did you?” Tina continued to stare. 

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m sorry that I never got to say goodbye” Newt cried.

Credence pulled away with tears streaming from his face. “I thought the beast took both of you.” 

“Seraphina was about ready to send in the townsfolk to find that thing,” Queenie said.

“There is no beast in the woods.” Newt gave him a look. “Not anymore.”

“Tell us about everything!” Tina ordered. “You both look horrible.” 

Hours passed with Tina asking every question imaginable. And bits of the story needed to be mended when Seraphina arrived.

“So these wolves they-”

“They never harmed anyone,” Newt said. “They took care of me when.. I was confused about who I was until Percival found me.” 

Seraphina looked unconvinced but nodded. 

“I will help Newt keep the town safe from the woods.” He said, taking Newt's hand. 

Newt smiled. 

“I have been there a while and I know without a doubt that the animals that live there will not bring harm to this town.” 

“Alright.” Seraphina rose. “I will count on you both to make sure of that.” 

“Thank you.” 

When Seraphina left a rush of relief fell over them. 

“Mr. Graves," Tina called “a moment please.” Leaving Newt to reunite with Queenie and Credence he followed Tina into the corner. “You and Newt are...”

“We are,'' he said knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get the words out herself.

“I see,” she blushed a little. “Makes sense... he never looked at me the way he looks at you...Are you sure you can make it living in the woods? You both just got back. You could stay here.”

“Newt is more comfortable there.”

“Thank you for bringing him back to us.”

He nodded.

“Mr. Graves, take care of him.” 

“I will. We shall visit if you want.”

“I would like that very much,” Tina smiled. 

**GOOD END: Safe**

[ **To the Beginning** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/54818947)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed the journey!  
> Thank you for reading.


	23. to make Newt happy

“ I wish to make Newt happy forever” he thought as the cold water slid down his throat.

Happiness was a tricky thing, maybe a tricky wish would make it easier. All he wanted for Newt was to remain happy. It wasn’t his right to wish for Newt to become human. If Newt was human again he could fill in the regret he had about saying goodbye but would that make Newt happy in the long run? 

Percival looked around expecting something to take place like a sudden burst of wind or strange lighting in the sky to mark the wish had been granted but everything remained as it had before he drank from the spring. 

“Wishing for his happiness,” Percival chuckled to himself.

Other men would have wished for more concrete things like wealth or power but all he wanted was Newt happy. If that didn’t make him seem like a man mad in love he didn’t know what would. 

_ “Love?” _

His feet tripped over themselves as he realized what he was thinking. 

“Love” he laughed like a true mad man. 

Anyone would send him to the asylum for saying he loved Newt. That didn’t matter out here. Only the trees could judge his affection for Newt. He loved Newt and wanted to get back to him as soon as possible.

Picking handfuls of blackberries along the way he neared the cabin.

“Where did you go?” Newt asked.

“I went to get some berries,” he said. “Hello Anne, Edwin,'' he nodded to the two wolves. “Will you join me?” he asked, sitting down to lay out the berries on a piece of cloth. 

The two wolves said something that only Newt could understand before bouncing off to the woods.

“I didn’t mean to scare them off.”

“You didn’t” Newt say besides him. “They were doing things anyway... What?” 

Percival knew he was smiling like a fool. It was hard not to. 

“Can’t I just smile?”

“You’re acting odd.”

“Am I?” he teased, rising on his knees to place a kiss on Newt’s cheek. 

“You are...” 

He peppered Newt's muzzle with kisses. 

“Acting ...strange” Newt's voice deepened.

Teasingly he let his touch drift along Newt’s spine. Newt's eyes fluttered for a moment. 

A small pop sound pulled their attention to the berries left on the ground. One had popped under his palm covering it with juice. 

Licking up the mess he saw the lustful flicker in Newt’s eyes.

“Would you like a taste?” he asked, pressing a berry between his lips, holding it carefully with the tip of his teeth.

Taking the bait Newt brought his lips to his. Sharp teeth spilling the berry juice so that it ran down Percival’s chin. Newt’s tongue lapped up the trail before slipping into his mouth. A wild kiss sweetened by the taste of blackberries. 

“I” he tried to speak but his words were washed away in their kiss.  _ “I love you” _ he thought instead, giving in to the heat between them.

“We should” Newt panted. “stop.”

“Stop our instinctual responses?” He taunted pressing closer.

“You’re making it hard to” Newt hoarsely whispered against his ear.

A howl broke through the moment.

“I’ll go get that. You should wait in the cabin.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don't want you to see me prepare our meal.”

Percival wanted to tell Newt that it wouldn't be the first time he saw an animal being skinned. For Newt’s sake however, he gathered his things.

Returning to the cabin Percival noticed that it felt much hotter than before. Checking the fireplace be was puzzled by the lack of fire

Why did it feel so hot? 

Taking a drink of water he found his taste was off as well.

“I'll just lay down for a moment” he told himself reaching for the bed.

Something cold pressed against his head. It felt so nice. He could remain under it for the rest of his life.

“P-Percival.”

That was Newt calling. 

_ “I don't want to wake yet.” _

“Percival.”

_ “I should say something.” _

The coldness ran down his chest.

“Nice.”

“Percival” Newt sighed.

Still tired he cracked open his eyes just enough to see Newt's face.

“Hello”

A small smile was on his face but Percival could tell it was a forced one. “Are you okay?”

“Tired” he said his eyes growing heavy.

“You were collapsed when I came back.” 

Newt sounded worried.

He should open his eyes again but he was still so tired.

On and off his vision came. Each time he saw Newt besides him and every time he needed to close his eyes again

Percival didn't know how long it was until he could keep his eyes open for longer than a moment. 

“N-newt?” he asked stunned to find that his voice was rougher than before. 

“H-how do you feel?” 

“Like you’ve covered me in all these blankets” he laughed, feeling the weight of them against his chest. It was too warm under them.

“Don't '' Newt said, laying a paw down the second he tried to take the blankets off. 

“Thank you for taking care of me. I must’ve eaten a bad berry.” 

Newt’s eyes turned serious, perhaps even angry.

“It wasn’t the berries,” Newt growled.

_ “Angry it is.”  _

“You made a wish after I warned you.”

“N-”

“I don't understand why you would do this.” Tears threatened to fall from Newt's eyes. “What did you wish for?”

“Your happiness.”

The paw on his chest drew back. “What?”

“I wanted you to be happy. Truly happy. Is that so wrong?”

“You may think so when you see.”

“See what?”

Yanking the blankets off him Percival quickly understood what Newt meant. Every inch of his body that wasn't trapped in his ripped clothing remains was covered in fur. His hands now paws like Newt’s though slightly bigger and darker in color.

A shard of mirror was handed to him.

His face that he had seen countless times was replaced with something more animalistic. Only his eyes looked somewhat the same.

“I told you not to make a wish.”

He placed down the mirror shard. 

“I don’t understand.”

“I do.” Percival said pressing his muzzle against Newt’s neck. “This will make you happy.”

“But..” Newt shook. He knew he was crying now. “What about you? You’ll regret becoming like this.”

“I won’t.” 

“How can you be so sure?'' Newt asked, pulling back.

“I don’t regret finding this place. I don't regret meeting you. I don’t regret a second I've spent with you.” A bit hesitant due to his new body he placed a kiss onto Newt’s nose. “It doesn’t matter if I am human or a beast, what I feel for you hasn’t changed. I don’t regret falling in love with you.”

Newt’s eyes grew large. “Love?”

“Yes I love you.” 

A little harshly they kissed trying to maneuver around his new body. Growing accustomed to his new size he flipped their position. “If it makes you happy I will love you until my final days.”

“I love you” Newt whispered pulling him back into a kiss.

**GOOD END 4: Happy**

  
  
[ **Back to the Beginning** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933768/chapters/54818947)   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> My last writing project ended sadly that I felt I needed to do something a bit different. It has always been a goal to try my hand at a choose your own adventure so here we are.  
> It took so long to fix my coding problems but I got it down now! Hooray! Seriously it took over an hour.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads this.   
> I hope you enjoy the journey.  
> Let me know which ending is the best. :)


End file.
